<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BLACK by marry_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637713">BLACK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars'>marry_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ANIMAL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM kink, Bad Boy Zayn Malik, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Love, Psychopath, Psychopath Zayn Malik, Sexual Content, Zayn Malik is boss, Zayn Malik is illegal driver, dead, mister kink, sexual plaything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Slovenčina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keď ju zbadal, vedel, že ona bude ďalšia.</p><p> Ďalšia na jeho dlhom zozname.</p><p> Pretože bola úžasná.</p><p> Jej krásne dlhé nohy, tie pekne tvarované boky, a tie jej prsia, ktoré by chcel držať v rukách, ale   teraz nemohol.</p><p> Teraz síce nie.</p><p> No vedel, že keď sa k nej dostane bližšie bude jeho.</p><p> Len musel počkať.</p><p> Musel počkať na ten správny okamih, kedy jej povie iba 'Ahoj'.</p><p> Už sa nevedel dočkať toho dňa.</p><p> Už sa nevedel dočkať dňa, kedy ona bude ležať v jeho posteli, pripútaná a on sa bude nad ňou skláňať.</p><p> Už sa nevedel dočkať dňa, kedy jej bude hovoriť, o jeho všetkých zverstvách, ktoré už napáchal.</p><p> Už sa nevedel dočkať dňa, kedy jej ukáže ten jeho dlhý zoznam, ktorý ma odložený doma.</p><p>Už sa nevedel dočkať dňa, kedy ju bude mučiť presne tak ako aj ostatné obete.</p><p>      ONA BOLA ĎALŠOU OBEŤOU</p><p> OBEŤOU ZVIERAŤA, PSYCHOPATA.</p><p> </p><p>» „Bol ako šelma a ja som bola jeho korisť." - Natasha Stone « </p><p> </p><p>                                                      _______________________<br/>                                       All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars - 2015 / 2016</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik &amp; Original Character(s), Zayn Malik &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ANIMAL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kráčal po ulici a hľadal. Veril, že dnes je deň, kedy nájde svoju vyvolenú, alebo lepšie povedané ďalšiu obeť, s ktorou si užije pár chvíľ a potom bude po nej, len tam mihom sekundy. Tú, čo mal predtým, nebola preňho dobrá. Bola to len štetka, ktorá sa mu sama dávala, to sa mu na nej nepáčilo. Jemu sa páči niečo iné. Miluje, keď môže ženy mučiť a oni kričia, aby prestal. Robil to pre svoje potešenie. Im sa to páčiť nemalo, preto keď si hľadá obete snaží sa o nich získať čo najviac informácii.</p><p>        Kráčal po tme, aby ho nikto nemohol spoznať, alebo aby ho niekto neuvidel. Nechcel, aby sa s ním niekto rozprával, nerád sa rozprával, išlo mu len o jedno. Síce ho v tom nikto nepodporoval, všetci jeho 'kamaráti' mu hovorili, že je psychopat, no jemu sa to páčilo, nechcel s tým len tak ľahko skončiť. Potreboval to. Potreboval to ako jedlo, alebo vodu. Bol na tom závislí. Raz to okúsil a od vtedy sa to opakovalo, no ako sa to opakovalo, bol viac krutý. Nedovolil im čo i len pisknúť, pekne si ich vychoval a potom ich svojim spôsobom miloval. Každú jednu, čo mal bola pre neho niečim výnimočná, preto chcel aj teraz ženu, ktorá by bola pre neho výnimočná, aspoň v to veril.</p><p>        Zastavil sa pred jedným parkom, ktorý vlastne ani nepoznal. Pravdupovediac, nepoznal ani túto časť mesta, nechodil tu, no tu ho nohy samé zaviedli a tak veril, že tu niekde ju nájde. Aspoň v to dúfal.</p><p>        A presne tak, z opačnej strany chodníka na ktorom stála sa objavili dve dievčatá. Jedna z nich mala svetlé vlasy do blond, no druhá mala hnedé. Páčili sa mu blondínky, no keď videl pred sebou to hnedovlasé dievča, tak ju túžil mať.</p><p>        Hrýzol si do pery, hľadiac na ne. Obidve sa na niečom smiali a kráčali, nevšímali so ho. No zrazu, keď už boli blízko nemu, tak sa točili a prešli na druhú stranu a následne otvorili bráničku pri dome a spolu vedľa sebe prešli cez prah domu, pred ktorým on sám stál.</p><p>        Veľký úsmev sa mu vytvoril na perách a on už vedel jedno. Ona, to dievča s hnedými vlasmi bude jeho ďalšia, bez ohľadu na to, čo bude musieť spraviť. Ona bude jeho, či chce alebo nie. Pretože jeho telo túži po nej.</p><p>        S úsmevom na perách sa otočil na päte a kráčal domov, snívajúc nad záhadnou princeznou, ktorá ho tak veľmi zaujala a chcel ju.</p><p>        Už si ju predstavoval, ako sa bude pod ním sa zvíjať, či už od slasti alebo od bolesti. Bolo mu to jedno. Vždy mu to bolo jedno. Predstavil si ju v tom oblečení, ktoré ma už pre ňu prichystané, v tom, ktoré jej zvýrazní tie krásne nohy, ktoré ma také dlhé až po zem.</p><p>        Zastavil sa a zamyslel sa, chcel by vidieť jej prsia, či sú také veľké ako si on predstavuje, alebo sú malé, no chcel by, aby boli také do jeho veľkých rúk.</p><p>        Pristihol sa pri tom, ako si hrýže do pery nad tým, ako si ju predstavoval. V duchu sa pokarhal, za to, že si ju predstavuje. Nemôže, pretože je ešte skoro. Najprv musí počkať a až potom môže začať.</p><p>        Teraz si ju síce môže predstavovať, no potom by to nebolo ono, rýchlo by na ňu zabudol a tak radšej pokrútil hlavou a radšej pridal do kroku, aby bol čím skôr doma. Snažil sa na ňu nemyslieť, snažil sa, no bohužiaľ veľmi sa mu to nedarilo, pretože vždy myslel buď na jej nádhernú tvár, alebo jej nohy, alebo tú postavu.</p><p>        Keď dorazil domov, tak sa rýchlo prezliekol z džínsov do teplákov a z koženky do bundy, ktorú vždy nosil, keď chodil behať. Potreboval si ísť zabehať, pretože stále ju mal v hlave, potreboval sa jej zbaviť. Nechcel si ju predsa znechutiť.</p><p>        Obul si botasky a následne za sebou zamkol byt a už s poklusom začal. Potreboval sa vyvetrať hlavu a takto dúfal, že sa to stane.</p><p>        Aj keď bolo už niečo nad ránom a on celú noc nespal, tak nebol unavení. Bol šťastný a on to potreboval zo seba dostať a tak to dostal behom. Keď bolo niečo po šiestej, slnko bolo už na obzore, tak sa rozhodol pre kávu, a tak zbehol cez ulicu a dostal sa do útulnej kaviarne, ktorú veľmi nepoznal, no mal chuť na kávu.</p><p>        V kaviarni nebol nik a tak podišiel k pultu a vypýtal si kávu, ktorú tak nadovšetko miluje, no menej ako ženy, ktoré miluje mučiť.</p><p>        Žena mu podala kelímok s nápojom a on si ho vzal a sadol si dozadu k voľnému stolu. Stiahol si kapucňu, ktorú mal celý čas na hlave a sledoval, čo sa vonku deje. Sledoval New York, ako pomalý ožíva.</p><p>        Nahol sa ku kelímku a trocha sa napil, vtedy započul zvonček na dverách a do vnútra vošla žena, ktorá mu miatla hlavu. Žena, po ktorej tak veľmi túžil, no ešte ju nemohol mať. </p><p>        Usmial sa nad tým a ona stočila hlavu a hľadala niekde voľné miesto, aj keď voľno bolo všade, ona zbadala jeho, keď videla jeho úsmev, tak sa usmiala naspäť a s kelímkom v ruke pristúpila k tajomnému mužovi, ktorý sa na ňu usmieval.</p><p>        „Dobrý deň," prehovorila, hľadiac mu priamo do očí, „máte voľné?" Opýtala sa ho a on prikývol, posadila sa, no stále hľadela na neho, tak ako on na ňu.</p><p>        „Prečo ste si prisadla ku mne, keď je celá kaviareň voľná?" Opýtal sa jej rovno, no hneď potom sa mal chuť udrieť po hlave. Žena sa uchechtla a pokrútila hlavou.</p><p>        „Milo ste sa na mňa usmieval, tak som prišla. Hádam, Vám neprekážam." Nevinne sa zatvárila a on mal chuť sa nahnúť k nej a vášnivo ju pobozkať, no držal sa.</p><p>        „Neprekážate," žiarivo sa usmial, „bol by som rád, ak by som počul Vaše meno." Hlavu dal trochu na bok a úsmev mu z pier nezmizol.</p><p>        „Natasha." Zahryzla si do pery a vtedy sa uchehctol on. Nadvihla obočie, čakajúc na to, kedy jej on povie svoje meno.</p><p>        „Zayn." Vyslovil ho tak, že sa to slovami nedalo opísať. Natashi po celom tele prebehli zimomriavky, pri jeho mene a už sa vedela predstaviť, ako to meno vyslovuje.</p><p>        „Teší ma, Zayn." S jeho menom sa pohrala, takže privrel oči a predstavil si, to ako kričí jeho meno. Nemôže to takto pokračovať. Musí to tu skončiť, ináč by si ju vzal tu na mieste.</p><p>        „Musím ísť." Z ničoho nič povedal a postavil sa zo stoličky. Natasha nechápala, prečo tak narýchlo musí ísť, myslela si, že spravila niečo zlé.</p><p>        „Prečo?" Postavila sa taktiež.</p><p>        „Mám niečo na práci." Povedal jednoducho, aj keď to nebola pravda, pretože on nemal čo robiť.</p><p>        „Dostanem tvoje číslo, aj keď viem, že by muž mal pýtať ako prvý, no ale keď ty utekáš tak sa pýtam ja." Povedala a tým ho to zaskočilo. Prikývol a Natasha mu podala mobil s tým, aby jej napísal číslo.</p><p>        Dal jej ho a ona poďakovala, bez pozdravu sa otočil na päte odkráčal preč. Čo ju to naozaj zaskočilo. Vzala si kávu, ktorú mala v kelímku, a ktorej sa ešte nedotkla a odišla preš.</p><p>        Vedela, že toho muža chce vidieť ešte raz, či už náhodne, alebo si to s ním naplánuje. Chce ho stretnúť, pretože ju k nemu niečo ťahá.</p><p>        A to ešte nevedela, kto on vlastne je.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pršalo.</p><p>      Lialo ako z krhly.</p><p>      No jemu to neprekážalo.</p><p>      Stál tam na mieste ako socha a hľadel jej do okna. Jeho výhoda bolo, že mala zatiahnuté a on sa mohol pozerať, teraz neskoro večer, na jej aj odhalené telo. Najprv, síce, len pozeral ako tam pobehuje v tričku a legínách, no o pár minút neskôr jej z tela išlo dole to tričko, legíny, ďalej nasledovala podprsenka, a potom nohavičky. V tú chvíľu, ako sa tam vyzliekala, nevydržal to a vytiahol si svoj fotoaparát a začal si ju fotiť. Z každej jedenej strany, chcel ju mať zachytenú, aby si večer mohol pozerať jej nahé fotky. Aby si mohol predstavovať, ako si s ňou užíva, aj keď ona tam nieje prítomná.</p><p>      Bol si toho vedomí, že bol pri nej tak blízko, no zároveň tak ďaleko. Už je to týždeň, ako ju takto sleduje, no ešte stále sa jej nedostal pod kožu. Síce, ľutoval dňa, kedy sa stretli, v tej kaviarni, bol to osud, ktorý dovolil aby sa stretli. No bohužiaľ to všetko dokašľal. Keby nebol taký debil, akým je, tak už dávno by bola jeho. No on si to teraz aj sám, vie pripustiť, že on je na vine. On je ten, ktorý spravil chybu a teraz si to uvedomuje a ľutuje to.</p><p>      Povzdychol si a rozmýšľal, no neprestával fotiť, aj keď má doma veľa jej fotiek, neprestalo hot o ešte baviť. Proste chce ju mať odfotenú z každého uhla. Nie, nechce, on potrebuje. Potrebuje to ako jedlo. Presne tak, jedlo a voda, nič iné, okrem jej fotiek ho nedrží pri živote. Môže byť deň, či noc on stále hľadí na jej fotky, či už nahé alebo na tie kde je oblečená.</p><p>      Pomaly nechal padnúť foťák, ktorý mi visel na krku, a hľadel na dievča. Nechcel už viac čakať, chcel aby teraz prišla tá chvíľa. Vedel, že je už niečo po jedenástej, no jemu to nedalo a tak z vrecka vytiahol mobil a hľadal v zozname jej meno. Potreboval to. Strašne potreboval počuť jej hlas, už je to týždeň a on skoro už zabudol aký má hlas.</p><p>      Ešte sa mu nikdy nestalo, žeby po niekom tak túžil ako po nej, tak veľmi, že bol ochotný stáť v daždi a fotiť si ju, aj napriek tomu, že také fotky ho doma čakali a ešte dnes večer, predtým ako odchádzal ich vyvolával.</p><p>      Povzdychol si a klikol na číslo, aby mohol vytočiť a následne čakal, pokým to dvihne. Hľadel do jej okna, práve tam nebola, no ako náhle počula, že jej nikto volá pribehla k telefónu a keď zbadala kto jej volá začala poskakovať a až von bolo počuť ako piští.</p><p>      Zbadal, ako do vnútra vošlo to druhé dievča, Ešte, že si dala ten župan, pomyslel si a stále čakal. Tie dve sa tam o niečom rozprávali no Natasha to dievča poslalo preč a v tej chvíli to aj zdvihla.</p><p>      „Prosím?" V telefóne sa ozval jej dokonalý hlas a nahlas preglgol.</p><p>      „Natasha?" Ozval sa chrapľavým hlasom a teraz bolo počuť ako ona vzdychla.</p><p>      „Zayn," začala sexy hlasom, „vieš o tom, že máš úžasný hlas? Mal by si ho používať na sex po telefóne, pretože ak mám pravdu povedať, tak som vlhká." Povedala ako keby nič a on mal sto chutí, teraz sa rozbehnúť a vbehnúť jej do jej domu a pritiahnuť ju v najbližšom rohu.</p><p>      „Kurva také veci mi nehovor!" Zavrčal jej do telefónu a ona znova vzdychla. Musel sa veľmi držať aby svoje predstavy nesplnil.</p><p>      „Prečo by som nemala?" Opýtala sa ho a pri tom si kusla do pery, aj keď on to nevedel, myslel si to a mal naozaj prvadu.</p><p>      „Lebo som nadržaný jak také hovädo a ty to hovoríš, ako keby nič!" Znova zavrčal a ona sa uchechtla.</p><p>      „Tak čo keby som prišla k tebe?" Opýtala sa ho a otvoril oči, rozmýšľal čo má povedať.</p><p>      „Prídem pre teba." To boli slová, ktoré vypustil z pier.</p><p>      „Dobre, do smsky ti pošlem adresu." Prikývol, no potom si uvedomil, že to nemôže vidieť.</p><p>      „Už som na ceste." Otočil sa na päte a behom utekal domov, no potom spomalil a uvedomil si, že to nemôže spraviť.</p><p>      Usmial sa nad tým a nebehal. Už teraz si v hlave spravil plán, dnes ju neošuká, neomrdá, dnes nebude mať sex. Ale zajtra.</p><p>      Pretože zajtra nastane deň, kedy ona bude len a len jeho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sledovala film.</p><p>      Bola sama doma a nič ju nezaujímalo.</p><p>     Milovala horory a tak aj dnes pozerala na jeden. Nezaujímalo ju nič, len jedla pukance schúlená v klbku a pozerala. Nikdy sa po nich nebála. NIKDY.</p><p>      Ako náhle na konci sa jej objavili titulky vypla telku a po tme sa rozhodla ísť hore do svojej izby. Jej spolubývajúca bola s priateľkou a tak ona mala sama byt pre seba. No teraz mala divný pocit.</p><p>      Mala pocit, ako keby nikto ju sledoval. Nikdy taký pocit nemala a to nikdy po horore. Naozaj sa ich nebála, no teraz pocítila úzkosť. Naozaj sa zľakla.</p><p>      Teraz, po tých rokoch sa naozaj bála, tak ako ešte nikdy v živote.</p><p>      „Haló je tu niekto?" Opýtala sa do prázdna. Jej hlas sa ozýval po celom dome no odpoveď nedostala. Spravila teda krok do zadu s tým, že si to len namýšľa, no v tej chvíli započula dych. Ako nikto dýcha. Rýchlo sa otočila a hľadala osoba, ktorá tam údajne mala byť.</p><p>      „Dolly! Ak si zo mňa robíš srandu tak prestaň! Bojím sa!" Priznala, čo u nej bolo rešpekt, pretože ona sama si niečo také nepriznala, aspoň nie tak ľahko.</p><p>      Keď sa nikto neozýval tak sa otočila no vtedy pred sebou uvidela čiernu postavu, ruky si priložila k ústam aby sa nerozkríkla a jej oči hľadela na postavu zahalenú v čiernom.</p><p>      „Nechaj ma!" S týmito slovami sa rozbehla, utekajúc do kút jej bytu, no bohužiaľ nestačila. Muž jej rukami obalil jej trup a nosom, aj keď pod kuklou, jej hladil pokožku, chcel ju cítiť. Bol rád, že konečne ju má takto blízko.</p><p>      „Prosím." Zaplakala no ním to ani nepohlo, keby nemal kuklu tak by mohla vidieť jeho široký úškrn, no nemohla.</p><p>      Mykala sa no ani to jej nepomohlo, muž, ktorý bol zahalený v čiernom, bol silný a ona ho nedokázala pre môcť.</p><p>       Aj v tej chvíli nevedela, že muž, ktorý ju tak pevne drží a nechce ju pustiť.</p><p>      Muž, ktorý ju chce uniesť.</p><p>      Muž, ktorý sa dostal do jej domu, no tiež domu jej kamarátky, je muž, ktorého pozná.</p><p>      Ktorý sa ku nej správal pekne, no týmto tu sa zmenil na zviera.</p><p>      Bezcitné zviera, aspoň tak by si to myslel každý, no opak je pravdou, on aj v skutočnosti je zviera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                              ***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Jej telo ležalo bezvládne na zemi. On hľadel z hora na ňu. Dal jej dávku aby zaspala, pretože nechcel je ublížiť, bola preňho veľmi cenná. Nie len, že túžil po nej, ale nechcel jej ublížiť, pretože bola krásna, bola ako anjel, a on bol ako diabol.</p><p>      Neznášal sa za to, čo robí, no chcel ju mať. Vedel, že keby toto nespravil, tak aj tak by ju dostal, ale on potreboval mať kontrolu. Miloval ju.</p><p>      Musel mať všetko pod kontrolou, lebo ako náhle nemal, tak všetko padlo, ako domček z karát.</p><p>      A ani s ňou to nebolo iné, bude robiť to, čo aj ostatným, no bude jemnejší. Predsa len, ona je anjel a on je diabol.</p><p>       Má pred ňou rešpekt, predsa ona je iná od ostatných, ktoré už mal a ona by mohla povedať to isté, on bol iný od ostatných mužov.</p><p>       Zbadal, že jej telo sa pohlo a tak vedel, že je najvyšší čas sa vypariť. Síce chcela, áno veľmi túžil byť tam vedľa nej, ako náhle sa prebudí, no nedokázal to.</p><p>       Otočil sa na päte a ona ako náhle otvorila oči, tak on za sebou zavrel dvere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                            ***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Dievča, ktoré ležalo už teraz na posteli, ktorej bezvládne telo obzeral si on pre pár minútami, tak sa pomaly posadilo. V hlave jej trieštilo, ako keby včera večer vypila najmenej tri fľaše tvrdej vody, ba či viac.</p><p>      Keď sa spamätala, hladiac si spánky, obzerala sa okolo, rozmýšľajúc nad tým, kde vlastne je. Rozmýšľajúc nad tým, ako sa tu dostala. A hlave rozmýšľala nad tým, kde bola včera večer.</p><p>       Snažila sa rozpamätať, no nedokázala, vždy videla iba čierno, aj keď to nechcela vidieť.</p><p>       S povzdychom sa rozhliadla okolo seba. Bola v akejsi izbe, posteľ, na ktorej sedela, pred chvíľkou ležala, bola pohodlná. Všetko okolo bolo hnedej farby, no vlastne steny. Nábytok bolo biely, dokonca si všimla, že jej posteľ je bielej farby. Keď sa poriadne rozhliadla, všimla si, že v izbe nie je okno, čiže svetlo vychádza z hornej lampy, ktorá je zabudovaná do stropu.</p><p>        Prekvapilo ju, kde sa to nachádza. Nečakala, že tu bude tak pekne, no potom ju znova napadlo, že vôbec nevie kde sa nachádza.</p><p>      Tak sa teda pomaly odšuchla ku kraju posteli, kde nohy prehodila na zem. Zem ju hladila na bosé nohy a teraz sa vlastne prezrela čo má oblečené.</p><p>       Na sebe mala čierne legíny a biele tričko, bez podtlače. Teraz si nevedela spomenúť, či to mala oblečené aj včera, alebo ju do toho niekto obliekol.</p><p>       No teraz ju to nezaujímalo, chcela vedieť, kde sa nachádza.</p><p>       Pomalými krokmi sa poobzerala po izbe, zbadala dvoje dvere, jedne boli na pravo od postele a druhé na ľavo, za skriňou. Išla k tým na pravo, ako tie druhé boli biele, pomaly sa dotkla kľučky a potiahla ju. Dvere sa otvorili a ona si mohla prezrieť bielu kupeľnu. Všetko nej bolo biele, páčilo sa jej to, no na druhej strane ju to aj desilo.</p><p>       Pokrútila hlavou a vyšla z kúpeľne, zavrela dvere a rozbehla sa k druhým dverám, no vtedy si všimla, že oproti posteli sa nachádza stolík a na ňom bolo položené jedno a odkaz.</p><p>       Pomaly podišla k nemu a taktiež sa pomaly k nemu nahla. Rozložila papier, no keď zbadala písmo, tak ju to prekvapilo.</p><p>       Najedz sa, dvere sú zamknuté, nedostaneš sa odtiaľ, no neboj. Dlho tu nebudeš. Obed ti niekto prinesie a večeru taktiež, no ja to nebudem. Dúfam, že ti raňajky budú chutiť, robil som ich pre teba. Pán Z.</p><p>       Ako náhle dočítala stratila slová. Chcela vedieť, kto je pán Z. No najprv sa rozbehla k dverám a schytila kľučku, no nepohla nimi.</p><p>       Slzy je padali z očí, no ona si ich aj tak neutrela nechcela, ba ani to nemala v pláne. Po dverách skĺzla na zem a rozplakala sa. Nechcela tu byť. Chcela ísť domov. No už teraz to vedela.</p><p>      Domov sa tak skoro nedostane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Úsmev mal od ucha k uchu, keď znova pozeral na jej spiace telo. Bola noc a jemu sa zdalo, že už dlho čakal, že teraz je najvyšší čas aby sa jej mohol konečne dotknúť.</p><p>Presne tak, ako jej nechal na odkaze napísane tak sa obliekla. Mala na sebe to čo jej nakázal, presne tak ako si želal, nechcela predsa, že by mu hneď robila zlo, chcela ho počúvať, aj keď ho nevidela, no musela sa priznať, že sa ho aj bála.</p><p>Jedným kolenom si kľakol na posteli, kde ležalo dievča, ktoré čakalo na neho, no bohužiaľ zaspala. Tak veľmi sa mu páčila, keď sa jej tváre dotkol, tak sa pohla, no ďalej spala. Usmial sa a vyliezol na posteľ a hľadel na spiacu dievčinu.</p><p>Jasne vedel, že by toto nemal robiť, ale proste musel, chcel to robiť, musel si priznať, že sa rád na ňu pozerá.</p><p>Jemne sa usmial a postavil sa z postele. Drgol do nej, tak aby sa zobudila a ona z postele vyletela, ako keby pálila. Chrbtom sa nalepila na skriňu a hľadela na neho.</p><p>„To si ty?" Skoro jej oči vypadli z jamiek, keď zbadala muža pred sebou.</p><p>Na sebe mal čierne jeansy a čiernu košeľu, zatiaľ čo ona bola len v čiernych, veľmi úsporných, nohavičkách a čiernej podprsenke, ktorá jej zvýrazňovala jej úžasné prsia.</p><p>S úsmevom si ju prezeral, tak to pred ním na živo bola ešte krajšia, ako ju videl cez okno.</p><p>„Volaj má pan Z. a teraz chcem aby si sa mi otočila chrbtom." Rozkázal jej a ona celá vydesená, so srdcom, ktoré mala až niekde v krku, pristúpila k nemu.</p><p>Pristúpila k nemu a otočila sa mu chrbtom tak ako prikázal. Usmial sa a zo zadného vrecka vytiahol putá, ktorými jej spútal ruky do zadu.</p><p>Surovo si ju pretočil tak aby sa mu pozerala do očí a on sa usmieval, zatiaľ čo ona bola vydesená, skoro až k smrti.</p><p>„Prosím, nebi ma." Šepla a on prikývol. Tvár nahol k tej jej a strniskom jej prešiel po líci, napokon jeho pery sa dotkli lalôčika, ktorý potiahol. Jeho dych bol rýchli, a jej tvoril zimomriavky po celom tele, aj keď v izbe jej bolo horúco.</p><p>„Nebudem ťa biť, mám niečo iné pre teba. Niečo oveľa lepši." Šepol jej do ucha a odtiahol sa od nej.</p><p>Surovo ju hodil na posteľ a z druhého vrecka vytiahol lano, ktoré jej obmotal okolo pút, ktoré potom priviazal o čelo postele, tak žeby ležala na bruchu. Nahol sa k nej a vlasy jej dal na prvú stranu zatiaľ čo jej do ucha pošepkal, že sa hneď vráti, len nech v tejto polohe počká. Natasha jasne vedela, že sa odtiaľ nedostane len tak ľahko a tak len ležala a čakalo sa bude diať.</p><p>Započula ako niekto zamkol dvere a vtedy vedela, že sa vrátil, bála sa toho čo sa teraz stane no, ako už predtým hovorila, Zayn ju priťahoval, a sama verila tomu, že s ním to bude dobre.</p><p>Zayn hľadel na bezbranné dievča, ktoré ležala bruchom na posteli. Položil si všetky veci na posteľ a pokľačiačky sa dostal jej bezvládnemu telu, ktoré mal pod kontrolou. S úsmevom na perách jej roztiahol nohy tak aby jej mohol stiahnuť jej úsporné nohavičky, ktoré leteli do neznáma, tak isto o pár sekúnd letela aj podprsenka. Obkročné si na ňu sadol a vzal do rúk jej vlasy, ktoré dal do jednoduchého cepu, aby mu nezavadzali. Následne, keď sa opäť dostal k jej nohám tak si ju rýchlo pretočil, aby si ju mohol prezrieť aj spredu. Vzal do rúk jej prsia, ktoré začal mačkať v jeho rukách, teraz si uvedomil, že presne tak si to predstavoval, jej prsia boli presné do jeho veľkých rúk.</p><p>Škeril sa, keď sa s nimi hral a ona mala zavreté oči, hanbila sa pred ním byť takto odhalená, no nemohla s tým spraviť nič. Len tam ležala a dovolila mu robiť si čo len chcel.</p><p>Ako náhle ho to omrzelo tak sa postavil a dievča si tak nohy spojila, aby nemohol vidieť jej najtajnejšie miesto.</p><p>„Ale nie, láska. Pekne teraz rozkroč nôžky, lebo ti ich priviažem a ver, že to bude bolieť." Povedal ako keby nič a ona pomaly roztvorila nohy, on sa znova usmieval. „Tak sa mi to páči, baby." Preniesol do ticha, aj keď jasne vedel, že tu ticho nebude. Za chvíľku bude prosiť.</p><p>Chvíľu bolo ticho, lebo premýšľal čo by mal najskôr spraviť, no napokon sa rozhodol, že dnes na ňu bude jemný. Nebude s ňou ešte robiť také veci, ktoré robil s inými, predsa len nechcel jej ublížiť. Chcel ju potešiť tak ako seba, - a vtedy si uvedomil, že ma tešiť seba a nie ju, no aj tak si povedal, že dnes bude nežný.</p><p>Ruku natiahol a prešiel ňou cez je prsia, cez pupok, v ktorom mala piering a napokon sa jej dostal ku podbrušku, kde sa pomaly začínal jej pásik, ktorý sa mu veľmi páčil. Usmial sa, prešiel po ňom prstom až sa dostal k jej stredu. Mohol cítiť, že bola vlhká a to ho prinútilo usmiať sa, no aj tak nechcel riskovať, nahol sa pre lubrigačný gél, ktorého si trochu vytlačil na palec a ním prešiel po jej strede, načo ona nahlas zavzdychla. Napokon do nej vstúpil, najprv len jedným prstom no potom pridal aj druhý, pomaly sa v nej pohyboval a ona sa prehla, vedel že sa jej to páči.</p><p>Odrazu z nej vytiahol prsty, čo ju prinútilo aby otvorila oči a dvihla hlavu, videla jeho tvár, no nevidela čo robí, bolo jej to jedno a tak si znovu hlavu položila na vankúš a čakala.</p><p>„Teraz sa nezľakni, bude to trochu studené." Priznal sa jej a vzal guličky medzi prsty prešiel nimi cez jej klitoris a napokon sa dostal jej stredu, kde pomaly jednu a aj druhú vložil.</p><p>Prehla sa ako náhle ucítila v sebe niečo studene, dvihla hlavu a šokované na neho hľadela.</p><p>„Čo - čo to je?" Pýtala sa ho, stále šokovane a on sa usmial.</p><p>„Bude sa ti to páčiť." Usmial sa a tvár sklonil k jej brušku. Zanechával jej na brušku sladké bozky, jeho ruky putovali po jej vnútorných strán stehien až sa dostali na miesto kde ich chcel dať, v kolene jej nohy pokrčil a ona v sebe ucítila ako sa chladné guličky pohli. Vzdychla a on sa usmial, bozky jej zanechával na brušku a no presunul sa na jej prsia. Jednu bradavku mal medzi zubami a ťahal ju za ňu a druhu stláčal medzi prstami a ona sa zmohla len na to aby vzdychala.</p><p>Posledný krát potiahol jej bradavku a posadil sa medzi jej nohy, ona otvorila oči a čakala, usmial sa a ruky jej položil na zadoček, ktorý jej dvihol a ona znova nahlas zavzdychala, keďže sa v nej hýbali guličky, ktoré ju privádzali do šialenstva.</p><p>„Božééé." Vzdychla a on sa len usmieval. Znova jej dvihol zadok a následne ho nechal padnúť na mäkkú posteľ.</p><p>„Som pán Z a nie Boh." Pripomenul a ona prikývla.</p><p>„Pane, prosím ešte." Prosila a to ho tešilo spravil to znova, a ona znova prosila chcel to spraviť no spravil, čo ona nečakala, vošiel do nej dvoma prstami a cítil, že je veľmi blízko. Pokrútil hlavou a vytiahol prsty a taktiež vytiahol aj guličky. Rýchlo, takže si to Natasha ani neuvedomila. No keď dvihla panvu a necítila pohyb v sebe otvorila oči a pozerala na Zayna, ktorý na ňu hľadel.</p><p>„Deje sa niečo?" Opýtala sa po chvíli. On pokrútil hlavou vstal z postele a chcel si vziať veci, ktoré si tu doniesol ale ona ho zastavila : „To ako fakt? Pripravíš ma a potom ma necháš len tak?" Spýtala sa ho a vyčítala mu to. Pokrútil hlavou, veci položil tak kde ich mal a Stiahol si nohavice, mohla si všimnúť, že boxerky nemal. Jedným pohybom si stiahol košeľu, ktorú mal na sebe a o pár sekúnd bol na nej.</p><p>„Jemne, alebo drsne?" Spýtal sa jej a ona len pokrčila ramenami. „Drsne." Sám si odpovedal, a bez toho aby niečo povedala tak do nej vstúpil najprv cítila bolesť, no ako rýchlo sa začal pohybovať von a dnu tak sa ta bolesť len tak stratila.</p><p>Chcela aby ho mohla škriabať po jeho chrbte no bohužiaľ nedovolili jej to ruky, ktoré mala pripútané o posteľ a tak si len nohy obtočila okolo jeho bokov na čo on zavrčal a vystúpil z nej. Rýchlo ju pretočil tak aby ležala na bruchu, vydvihol jej zadoček a znova do nej vstúpil a bolo mu už všetko jedno chcel si užiť, ten pocit, že bol v nej.</p><p>Jeho tempo bolo rýchle, jeho ruky blúdili po jej tele hore a dole, užíval si to ako ona. Odrazu ju chytil surovo za vlasy a dvihol jej tvár, sykla bolesťou, no on to nevnímal. Len si úžíval to, že konečne môže ju mať a byť v nej. Hodil jej hlavu o vankúš a skoro sa jej kolena podlomili, keď prešla ňou vlna orgazmu, no on neprestával, ruky mal položené na jej bokoch a tým si ju držal hore. Oči mala ledva otvorené no on to nevnímal, len sa chcel dočkať vrcholu.</p><p>Bol blízko, aj ona to mohla cítiť, keď cítila ako v nej pulzuje prešla ňou už druhá vlna orgazmu a vtedy, keď sa spravil, vytiahol sa z nej a bielu lepkavú tekutinu nechal vytiecť na jej zadoček.</p><p>Nohy sa jej roztriasli a chcela už ich nechať padnúť na matrac, no on mal iné plány. Okamžite ako sa spravil do nej strčil dva prsty a začal nimi kmitať tak rýchlo, že nevládala ani dýchať. Vzdychala jeho meno a on si to užíval, do pár minút prešla ňou tretia vlna a on jej konečne dovolil nechať uvoľniť jej telo.</p><p>Nahol sa ponad jej telo a odomkol putá. Nechal ju tam ležať a prikryl ju, zatiaľ čo on sa obliekal a všetky veci si pratal tak ona sa vydala do ríše snov.</p><p>Vedela, že toto pre ňu bol úžasný deň, na ktorý nezabudne, pretože toto bol len začiatok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bezhybne ležala na posteli. Spala, zatiaľ čo on vedľa nej stál a prezeral si jej krásne a nahé telo. Usmieval sa od ucha uchu, keď si spomenul na to, čo sa stalo v noci, to ako vzdychala jeho meno, to ako sa urobila. Miloval to.</p><p>No teraz nebol veľmi šťastný, pretože mal niečo na práci, musel od nej odísť, nemohol s ňou robiť, tie veci, ktoré s ňou robil večer, no nechal jej odkaz.</p><p>Pri písaní toho odkazu si uvedomil, že to ešte nikdy a hlavne pri nijakej inej žene robil, len pri nej. Dokonca ako tak rozmýšľal nad nocou, tak si uvedomil, že toto čo sa stalo v noci, tak to bolo niečo úplne iné ako to čo robil s inými ženami. Ešte nikdy sa tak nesprával k ženám. Vždy sa to robil len preto, aby seba potešil, bol masochista, no nikdy si to nepriznal, vlastne on si to ani nechcel priznať. Vždy tvrdil, že to tak nie je, aj keď v hĺbke jeho čierneho srdca to vedel.</p><p>Pokrútil hlavou a radšej položil papier s textom, ktorý pred chvíľou dopísal, na nočný stolík. Mal chuť sa k nej nahnúť a dať jej bozk na čelo, no uvedomil si, že toho nie je schopný, nedokázal by to. A tak sa zhlboka nadýchol a odkráčal z jej izby, vediac, že keď v noci nepríde a ona nebude jeho tak to nedopadne dobre.</p><p>Jeho kroky boli ťažké, nechcel tam ísť, no bohužiaľ sľúbil sa a on čo sľúbi tak to dodrží. No pri nej nie. Síce si sľúbil, že ona bude jeho, no tiež si sľúbil, že s ňou robiť tie vecí, ktoré robil aj s inými. Ale zatiaľ ich nerobí.</p><p>Mal sto chutí sa otočiť na päte a ísť za ňou. No bohužiaľ nemohol, tiež chcel aby si odpočinula, no tiež chcel splniť sľub, ktorý dal, no teraz toho ľutoval. Radšej by bol s ňou, predsa len, chcel, aby s ňou mohol robiť tie veci, ktoré robil aj včera večer, no bohužiaľ už nemohol.</p><p>Sedel vo svojom čiernom BMW x5 a nohu mal na plyne, pedál sa skoro dotýkal až dlážky, ako rýchlo išiel. Chcel sa tam dostať čím skôr, len aby bol už naspäť, nemal v pláne tam byť dlho, chcel tam byť len chvíľu, kvôli tomu aby nehovorili, že tam nebol.</p><p>Bolo mu jedno, že jeho rýchlosť ohrozovala jeho, či ľudí v okolí, život. Neprekážalo mu to, vlastne jemu bolo všetko jedno.</p><p>Ako náhle auto zaparkoval pred hangárom, tak vystúpil, samozrejme nezabudol zamknúť auto. S ťažkými krokmi kráčal k dverám, kde ho už čakali jeho ľudia. Úškrn mal na tvári a bez zastavenia sa dostal do vnútra. Z vrecka si vytiahol kľúče od jeho miláčika.Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, bolo to čierne pretekárske auto. Čierne, také ako jeho čierne srdce ba či jeho duša. No tiež to bola jeho obľúbená farba.</p><p>Odomkol dvere a nasadol do neho. Naštartoval a piskľavý zvuk pneumatík sa rozoznel po hangári. Plnou rýchlosťou sa vyrútil preč a za nim neostalo nič. Nohu, na pedáli, mám úplne na podlahe, ale presne ako si hovoril, ponáhľal sa. No tiež miloval rýchlosť.</p><p>Zayn miloval veľa vecí a hlavne miloval to, ako s Natashou bude robiť veci, ktoré si nedokáže v hlave ani predstaviť. Tak veľmi túžil po nej.</p><p>Ani sa nenazdal a už bol na mieste. Všade bolo plnú ľudí, ktorý sa natlačili k jeho autu. Šteky, sa lepili na jeho auta ba aj na neho, no on si toho nevšímal. V hlave mal iba ju, ktorá ho teraz čaká v posteli.</p><p>Kráčal nehľadiac na to, čo sa tu deje, hľadel len jedného človeka, ktorý to tu mal na starosti. Zayn mal dostať peniaze, no bohužiaľ ich ešte nedostal, keďže ešte nejazdil a tak si prišiel zajazdiť.</p><p>„Hej ty skurvenec! Kde mám súpera!" Zavrčal Zayn na chlapíka, ktorý to tu mal na starosti. Jeho výraz tváre, ktorý bol pokojný sa zmenil na naštvaný, Jason nemal rád, keď ho tak oslovoval. Aj keď Zayn ho volal tak vždy, len on to nedokázal prijať, vždy sa naštval no Zaynovi to bolo jedno.</p><p>„Kurva už ma tak nevolaj Malik!" Zavrčal Jasson, keď hľadel na Zayn, ktorý na neho bez emócii pozeral, lepšie povedané, bolo mu všetko jedno.</p><p>„Dobre Smith rob, chcem odtiaľto čím skôr vypadnúť." Znova Zayn zavrčal na Jasona, ktorý len pretočil očami. Otočil sa k polonahej blondínke, ktoré niečo zašepkal no Zayn to nepočul, no vedel o čo ide. Povedal jej aby zohnala jeho súpera a taktiež aby mu dala GPS- ktorým by sa mali riadiť, aby sa dostali do cieľa.</p><p>„Mohol by si sa ísť pripraviť na štart Malik, o pár minút už pôjdeš." Uškrnul sa na jeho Jason a Zayn iba pretočil očami. Veľkými a rýchlymi krokmi sa dostal k svojemu autu, do ktorého nastúpil, dav mu uvoľnil cestu aby sa mohol presunúť na štart, kde ho už čakal jeho súper.</p><p>Zvuk motorov sa ozýval a dav len sledoval a stávkoval, ktorý z nich skončí prvý a ktorý skončí ako druhý. Vedeli, že obidvaja jazdci sú veľmi skúsení a toto bude ako ťažké, veľmi ťažké. Blondínky pristúpili k vodičom, dali im GPS-ká, ktoré si zapojili a hneď sa im ukázala cesta. Zayn, keď ju uvidel zasmial sa. Bola to jeho cestá, ktorú veľmi dobre pozná, už teraz vedel, že to vyhrá ľavou zadnou, keďže jeho súper tú cestu poriadne nepozná, nie je t tohto kraja, keďže Zayn ho tu nevidel a ešte s ním nepretekal.</p><p>Polonahé dievča, ktoré malo na sebe tričko, ktoré jej siahalo iba po pupok, taktiež by sa to dalo nazvať iba handrou, tak si to, takzvané tričko, vyzliekla a keď ho pustila na zem, tak ani jeden neváhal a plynový pedál sa mihol sekundy dotýkal podlahy.</p><p>Dalo by sa povedať, že to bol rovnocenné, no ako náhle čierne Mitsubishi sa dostalo za štart tak bolo jasné, kto vyhrál. Zayn vystúpil okamžite zo svojho auta. Naštvaný jeho súper sa tu dlho nezdržal, pretože ako náhle sa dostal ku štartu tak sa rýchlo vyparil. Zaynovi to bolo jedno, išiel si pre výhru k Jasonovi, ktorý držal v rukách kufrík z jeho výhrou. Zayn si vzal kufrík a bez toho aby niečo povedal rýchlo nasadol do auta, no zastavil ho hlas.</p><p>„Tak to kurva nie, Malik. Tak rýchlo nezdrhneš, ideš s nami!" Zavrčal po ňom Jason, no Zayn sa ho snažil ignorovať nemal náladu na neho.</p><p>„Nie." Jednoducho odpovedal.</p><p>„Kurva, čo sa to s tebou deje? Však si vždy išiel s nami!" Naštval sa Jason, takže mi kopol do auta, to Zayna naštvalo. Vystúpil s auta a pristúpil k Jasonovi, ktorého mihom sekundy chytil za krk.</p><p>„Už sa neopovaž spraviť niečo také ty skurvenec!" Zayn napol sánku a Jasonovi vypadli skoro oči z jamiek, nečakal, žeby to Zayn urobil. No nevedel, toho veľa. Nevedel, čoho je Zayn schopný, dokonca nevie o tom, čo Zayn robí mladým dievčatám, ktoré sú už nepoužiteľné.</p><p>„Dobre." Nahlas prehltol a Zayn ho pustil. Pristúpil k autu, do ktorého nastúpil a už mihol sekundy bol preč. Nohu mal na plyne a snažil sa ukľudniť no štvalo ho to veľmi.</p><p>Keď zaparkoval auto v hangári, tak vzal šikovne kufrík zamkol auto a kľúče si dal do vrecka. Chlapom dal pár dolárov a tí zamkli hangár a odišli presne tak ako Zayn. Pomaly sa ukľudňoval no keď mi zazvonil telefón a keď zbadal kto volá myslel, že viac sa už rozčúliť nemôže. No bohužiaľ nič iné robiť nemôže, len musel dvihnúť hovor.</p><p>„Prosím?" Ozval sa do telefónu započul povzdych, alebo skôr ston.</p><p>„Zayn."Začala zvodne, no na neho to neplatilo. „Čo keby si teraz prišiel ku mne?" Opýtala sa ho nadržane ale stále zvodne, chcela ho mať pri sebe. Vždy to robila, aj keď vedela, žeby nemala, no nijak jej to nemohol vysvetliť.</p><p>„Prepáč, ale nemôžem." Povedal úprimne, vážne nemohol, mal prácu.</p><p>„Príď sem okamžite!" Zavrčala do telefónu a položila. Zayna to vytočilo, no bohužiaľ nič iné nemohol spraviť.</p><p>Otočil volantom, takže sa dostal do protismeru presne tak ako plánoval, no keďže bolo prázdno, keďže je niečo okolo jednej v noci. Rýchlo sa snažil dostať k jej domu. Chcel vedieť čo chce od neho, aj keď on to v duši vedel, no nechcel si to priznať.</p><p>Auto zaparkoval pred jej domom, presne tak ako vždy. Vybehol z auta a zamkol ho, nemal potrebu klopať, či zvoniť a len tak bez všetkého vstúpil do vnútra, kde ho už čakala vysmiatá blondínka s ružovým obrém. Ako ho uvidela tak sa mi hodila do náručia a svoje pery priložila na tie jeho. Ruky si zamotala okolo jeho krku a prsty zaborila do jeho čiernych, havraních, vlasov.</p><p>Zayn ju od seba odtlačil a vražedne na ňu hľadel. Sánku mal napnutú a prezeral si ju. Mala na sebe len ružovú podprsenku a krátke ružové, teplákové, kraťasi.</p><p>„Katie! Čo to má kurva znamenať?!" Skríkol po nej a Katie pretočila očami.</p><p>„Tebe to nedochádza! Ako ti mám už kurva povedať, že chcem s tebou jebať!?" Zavrčala po ňom a ruky si založila na hrudi, tak aby sa je prsia nadvihli a on si toho samozrejme všimol. Katie bola krásna žena, naozaj no jeho nepriťahovala, bol s ňou lebo musel.</p><p>„Ako ti mám JA kurva povedať, že s tebou nechcem nič mať!" Naštval sa, nos nažil sa byť kľudný.</p><p>„Zayn! Sme už do piči zasnúbený a ty má nevieš pojebať! Nevieš ma ani pobozkať! Si kokot! Ty ne-"Zastavil ju tým, že k nej pristúpil a rukami jej chytil ramená, nahol sa tvárou k jej uchu. Mohol cítiť ako dostala strach, začala sa ho báť.</p><p>„Prisahám, že ak ešte raz povieš, že som kokot, tak uvidíš. Vtedy len uvidíš čoho som schopný. Prisahám, že aj ešte raz ma budeš žiadať, aby som ti vyšukal aj ten malý mozog z hlavy, ktorý máš, tak vtedy zažiješ niečo čo si nevieš ani predstaviť, ver. Že ako náhle sa staneš mojou ženou, tak už nebudeš chcieť mať sex." Šepkal jej do ucha a ona sa až triasla. Bála sa ho.</p><p>S úsmevom na tvári od nej odstúpil a otočil sa preč. Chcel ísť konečne preč. Už nechcel tu byť ani jednu sekundu. Chcel byť s ňou. S dievčaťom, ktoré už chcel od vtedy, ktoré hneď uvidel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sedela na posteli, na sebe mala len saténový čierny župan. Vedela, že Zayn príde, čakala ho, chcela ho prekvapiť. Tak veľmi mu chcela spraviť radosť a pri tom, iba raz ju šukal, no ona si to veľmi užívala. Páčilo sa jej to, síce do teraz si bola istá, že miluje jemnosť, no s ním to bolo iné.</p><p>Počula, jeho ťažké kroky a tak sa jej úsmev vytvoril na perách, postavila sa z postele, tak aby hľadela na dvere, čakajúc kedy vojde dnu. A tak sa stalo, Zayn otvoril dvere a ostal prekvapený, čo zbadal. Natasha stála pred ním a on len nemo na ňu hľadel.</p><p>„Chcela som ťa prekvapiť, pane." Priznala sa a on nadvihol obočie. Toto sa mu ešte nestalo. Ešte žiadna ho nečakala, takto pripravená. Jemne sa na neho usmiala a roztvorila župan, nechala ho padnúť na zem, takže on ju len hltal pohľadom. Bola preňho dokonalá, chcel ju mať, túžil po nej, no nezmohol sa na nič iné ako len nahlas prehltnúť.</p><p>Natasha si sadla na posteľ, alebo skôr ľahla, ruky, ktoré mala vystreté, si dala za hlavu a pre neho roztvorila nohy. Zayn v tej chvíli stratil slová, zatiaľ čo ona len tam bez slova ležala.</p><p>„Pane?" Šepla, Zayn sa konečne dostal z tranzu a pokrútil hlavou, pristúpil k nej a sadol si na posteľ, čo Natashu prekvapilo. Pohladil ju po stehne, načo sa Natasha dvihla, takže sedela vedľa neho. Zayn sa jemne usmial a z vrecka vytiahol guľôčky, tie čo včera, Natasha sa usmiala, keď ich zbadala.</p><p>„Prehni sa cez moje koleno, láska." Rozkázal a Natasha tak spravila. Prehla sa cez jeho koleno. Rukou jej prechádzal od jej chrbta až k jej zadočku, po ktorom si dovolil udrieť za čo Natasha len slastne vzdychla. Guľôčkami jej prešiel najprv cez jej prvú dierku (anál) a následne sa dostal k jej stredu, no pokračoval ďalej, prešiel jej cez klitoris začo Natasha znova zavzdychala.</p><p>„Pane." Ako jej slová náhle vyšli z úst tak vtedy jej ich Zayn vložil do vnútra, načo Natasha znova slastne vzdychla. Keď jej rukou prechádzal po jej pevnom zadočku, znova si dovolil jej po ňom udrieť, čo to Natashe vyvolalo zimomriavky.</p><p>„Teraz sa postav!" Znova prikázal a ona tak spravila. Guľôčky sa pohli a ona ostala prekvapená, bolo to iné ako včera, no páčilo sa jej to. Zayn sa na ňu len usmieval, páčilo sa mu to, presne tak ako jej. „Teraz dvihni župan a obleč si ho." Nakázal a Natasha tak spravila. Cítila v sebe tie guľôčky a bolo to úžasné. Len privrela oči a zahryzla si do pery, pretože sa bála, žeby zavzdychala. Jej dych bol nepravidelný, pretože každý jeden pohyb jej spôsoboval neskutočnú rozkoš. Obliekla si župan a Zayn sa za ten čas postavil. Usmial sa na ňu a chytil ju za ruku, tiahnuc ju za sebou. Nevedela kde ide, ale verila mu.</p><p>Vyšli na chodbu a potom ďalej išli do po schodoch dole. Natasha ho ticho nasledovala, viedol ju do kuchyne, vediac, že dnes asi málo čo jedla, keďže ráno jej nedoniesol raňajky a obed nejedla a o večeri sa nedozvedel, pretože už nebol doma.</p><p>„Prepáč, že som ťa vyhladoval, no takže si môžeš spraviť niečo na jedenie." Milo sa na ňu usmial a posadil sa na stoličku, zatiaľ čo ju nechal stáť v strede kuchyne.</p><p>„Ale, pane. Nie som hladná." Ozvala sa do ticha a Zayn pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Ak ma nechceš naštvať tak si pekne sprav niečo na neskorú večeru." Jeho pevný hlas sa ozýval kuchyňou a brunetka len ticho prikývla, bála sa, že by niečo spravil, však ešte nevedela čo ju ešte len čaká.</p><p>V kuchyni sa správala tak ako doma, čo Zayna veľmi tešilo a ona sa rozplývala pri každom pohybe. Cítila sa tak, ako ešte nikdy, Natasha ani nevedela, že taká vec, ako tieto guľôčky existujú. Zayn som samozrejme vedel, vždy na začiatok ich učil na guľôčky a potom prešiel k oveľa iným veciam, ktoré si Natasha ani len predstaviť nevie.</p><p>Ako si robila vajíčka, tak sa občas pozerala na Zayna, ktorý sa na ňu len usmieval, páčila sa mu, hlavne takto v župančeku, pod ktorým nemala nič. Chcel jej ho odhodiť preč, mal na ňu chuť, chcel ju tu v kuchyni no udržal sa.</p><p>„Pane? Chcete aj Vy?" Opýtala sa ho a s úsmevom na perách naňho zažmurkala, on sa len uškrnul a pokrútil hlavou. Natasha si povzdychla, domiešala vajíčka a chcela ich dať na tanier, ale nevedela, kde sa taniere nachádzajú. Zayn sa teda postavil zo stoličky, otvoril skrinku nad dresom a vytiahol jeden tanier, ktorý hneď na to položil na linku, zo šuplíka vytiahol malú lyžičku a položil k tanieru. Otočil sa na päte a kráčal ku chladničke, odkiaľ vytiahol mlieko. Natasha prikývla a doširoka sa usmiala. Milovala mlieko, pila ho aj k párkom, ktoré nemá veľmi v láske.</p><p>„Takže máš rada mlieko?" Opýtal sa jej a Natasha prikývla. Jemne sa na ňu usmial a položil ho na linku, o niekoľko sekúnd na to, na linku položil aj pohár.</p><p>Natasha si vajíčka dala na tanier a prisadla si k stolu, Zayn, vedľa nej položil mlieko a sadol si oproti nej. Natasha jedla a pri tom mala sklonenú hlavu, Zayn len nad ňou krútil hlavou, chcel sa jej predsa dívať do očí a tak si nahlas povzdychol. Natascha, presne podľa jeho tušenia, spravila tak ako to on chcel, čiže dvihla hlavu a zadívala sa mu do očí. Zayn si všimol, že už má skoro prázdny tanier.</p><p>„Takže si nebola hladná?" Opýtal sa jej pobavene a Natasha sa nevinne usmiala, na čo sa Zayn zamračil, páčilo sa mu, aj keď sám si to nevedel priznať, že sa mu páčilo, keď sa tak nevinne usmievala.</p><p>„Spravila som niečo zle?" Pýtala sa ho a Zayn prikývol. Natasha celá preľaknutá sklopila zrak a dívala sa na tanier. Lyžičku položila na tanier a ruky si položila do lona. „Ospravedlňujem sa, pane." Povedala, čo naozaj Zayna prekvapilo.</p><p>„Dojedz to!" Prikázal a Natasha, ktorej ruky sa triasli, tak to napokon ako tak dojedla. Zayn si všimol, tej zmeny, no teraz nevedel, či jej je zima, alebo sa ho bojí. Na jednej strane chcel, aby sa ho bála ale na druhej strane mu jej prišlo ľúto. Toto bol začiatok, ešte sa ho nemala báť.</p><p>„Ďakujem pane." Povedala odrazu Natasha, čo Zayn priviedlo späť, pretože bol zahrabaný vo svojich myšlienkach.</p><p>„Nemáš zač, polož to do umývadla." Rozkázal a postavil sa k dverám. Natasha, ako taký jeho poslušný, verný, psík podišla k nemu. Zayn ju chytil za ruku, tak ako predtým a tiahol ju hore do jej izby, chcel jej to už ukázať, ale vedel, že ešte nie je ten správny čas. Ešte musí počkať.</p><p>Viedol ju do jej izby a tam jej prikázal, aby si sadla na posteľ zatiaľ čo on si išiel pre veci, ktoré na ňu mieni použiť. Natasha sa usadila na posteli a čakala s čím príde. Samozrejme, že všade bola tma, takže nevidela ani na krok, ale za to bola rada, lebo keby videla nejaké veci, ktoré by on priniesol zľakla by sa ich.</p><p>Postavila sa a zhodila zo seba župan, ľahla si tak ako pred tým, keď Zayn vtedy vošiel do jej izby. O pár minút neskôr Zayn vošiel do izby a len sa usmieval od ucha k uchu, Natasha ležala nahá na posteli, čo naozaj veľmi tešilo.</p><p>„Vidím, že sa ma už nevieš dočkať." Zasmial sa a ona len prikývla. „Tak sa na chvíľku ešte postav." Prikázal a Natasha sa s povzdychom postavila. „Teraz sa mi otoč chrbtom a prehni sa." Rozkázal a Natasha tak spravila. Zayn potiahol za malý povrázok a jedným rýchlym ťahom potiahol, takže o sekundu na to mal v rukách guľôčky. Natasha si len smutne povzdychla, lebo aj tak nič iné jej neostávalo. Zayn guľôčky dal do saténového vrecúška a dal si ich do vrecka. Vyzliekol si bundu a hodil ju na zem. Natashu štuchol, takže padla na posteľ a rýchlo sa pretočila. Zayn sa len usmial.</p><p>„Daj ruky pred seba." Nakázal a Natasha tak spravila. Zayn jej obmotal okolo jednej ruky lano, čo naozaj nečakala. „Teraz si ľahni a roztiahni sa po celej posteli." Znova prikázal a ona tak spravila. Druhým, alebo možno tým istým, lanom jej obviazal aj druhé zápästie a priviazal o posteľ. „Teraz roztiahni nohy, pre pána." Natasha tak spravila, cítila hladný kov, na kotníku a napokon cvaknutie. Keď chcela spojiť nohy nemohla a vtedy ucítila, že jej nohy spútal o posteľ. Najprv sa zľakla no potom sa uvoľnila a nechala svoje telo relaxovať.</p><p>Zayn sa usadil medzi jej nohy a niečo držal v rukách, dvihol to až k jej prsiam a chcel sa s tím dotknúť jej pŕs ale bohužiaľ vtedy sa izbou rozozvučal mobil. Natasha prekvapene otvorila oči a Zayn naštvané vydýchol.</p><p>Niečo si zamrmlal popod nos a postavil sa, tak aby mohol vytiahnuť mobil z vrecka. Celý naštvaný to dvihol a Natasha ľutovala toho človeka na druhej strane.</p><p>„Čo sa deje kurva!" Nadával. „ČO?" Skoro skríkol. „Dobre dojdem tam ale počkajte pól hodiny!" Zavrčal. „A ja ti kurva hovorím, že čakajte!" Hodil mobil na budu a pokrútil hlavou. Natasha sa ho v tej chvíli bála, no Zayn keď ju uvidel ležať v tej posteli, tak bezvládnu tak sa len jemne usmial, hovoriac: „Dnes si, baby, neužijeme. Ale zajtra áno, sľubujem." Milo sa usmial a rýchlo podišiel k jej rukám a obmotal jej zápästie od lana. „ Tak sprav aj s tým druhým, ja ti odpútam nohy." Prikázal a Natasha tak spravila.</p><p>Ako náhle nechal padnúť putá na zem, či z jednej alebo druhej nohy, tak neváhal a tričko si pretiahol cez hlavu a nohavice nechal padnúť na zem. Bez toho aby jej niečo povedal, ju potiahol za nohu, načo sa Natasha vyľakala. Potiahol ju za ruku a viedol ju ku stene.</p><p>„Opri si ruky, baby." Natasha tak spravila, Zayn si jedným ťahom stiahol boxerky, keďže to bola len jediná látka, ktorá mu stála v ceste vziať si Natashu, hneď a tu.</p><p>Ako mu boxerky padli k členkom, tak ruky priložil na jej boky. Cítila ako jej prešla telom husia koža, vtedy sa mu úškrn spravil na tvári. Neváhal a bez varovanie, bez jediného slova, do nej vstúpil. Natasha zastonala, nevedel, či bolesťou alebo potešením, v tej chvíli mu to bolo jedno. Chcel len jedno.</p><p>Chcel si ju vziať tu a teraz.</p><p>Jeho bolo pre neho rýchle a kruté, presne také ako používal pri tých pred Natashou.</p><p>Neuvedomoval si, že sa to Natashi páčilo. Mala privreté oči a vzdychala. Nikdy by na to ani pomyslela, že sa jej takýto sex bude páčiť. Vždy keď mala priateľa, alebo len tak sex s niekým, tak proste musel byť nežný, nemala rada ani rýchlovky, ale keď bola s ním na nič iné nemyslela, len na to, aby ho mohla cítiť hlboko v sebe. Milovala ten pocit, mať ho v sebe.</p><p>Zaynove ruky prešli hore jej telom, až k ramenám a potom si ich oprel o stenu, tak aby som mohol bližšie dostať k nej. To ako prirážal mi robilo dobre, presne tak ako aj jej. Jeho pery sa začali obtierať o jej kožu na chrbte, začal jej bozkávať je sametovú pokožku. Chcel vybozkávať každý jeden kúsok jej tela, no nemohol, teraz to musel spraviť rýchlo.</p><p>No predtým, ako sa spravili, naraz. Tak jej stihol spraviť značku, označkoval si ju. Ako im telom prešla vlna orgazmu tak ju pritlačil na stenu a zhlboka dýchali, tak ako jeden tak aj druhý. Ostal v nej a bol o ňu opretý. Vdychoval jej vôňu a zanechával jej na chrbte mokré bozky.</p><p>„Choď si oddýchnuť, ráno prídem pre veci a dokončím to, čo som pred chvíľkou začal." Šepol jej do ucha a odtiahol sa od nej. Natiahol si boxerky a kráčal k veciam, ktoré si hneď obliekol. Natasha sa pomaly presunula k posteli, na ktorú si ľahla. Cítila, ako pri každom kroku ju boli medzi nohami, no nebrala to nijako vážne. Však predsa dosiahla orgazmu a to je niečo úžasne.</p><p>Keď Zayn zabuchol a zamkol dvere od jej izby tak sa Natasha stočila do klbka, zakryla sa perinou a zavrela oči a myslela na Zayna, ktorý jej ukázal niečo nové a to sa jej zatiaľ veľmi páči.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spala. Bola zakrytá až po uši a snívalo sa jej o pekných veciach. Snívalo sa jej, tak ako vždy, o Pánovy Z, pretože on ju vzrušoval, páčil sa jej o tom nebolo pochýb. No to samozrejme nevedela o tom, čo on s ňou ešte chce robiť. Dokonca nevedela o tom, že o prá minú sa otvoria dvere a on do nich vojde. Celý naštvaný a bude si ju chcieť vziať.</p><p>Dvere sa otvorili a on vošiel. Alkohol a cigarety z neho tiahli. Zabuchol dvere, tak silno, že Natasha sa zobudila. Bola vydesená nevedela, čo sa vlastne deje.</p><p>Vystrašene sedela na posteli, zatiaľ čo Zayn zamykal jej izbu. Prudko sa k nej otočil a usmieval sa od ucha k uchu.</p><p>„Tak kurva! Teraz si zašukame!" Zasmial sa a Vyzliekol si košeľu a následne, keď i odopol opasok na zem padli jeho nohavice. On bol už len v boxerkách, zatiaľ čo ona len sedela a vystrašene sa na neho dívala.</p><p>„Pane?" Jemne sa ho opýtala, no on už k nej kráčal. „Pane? Zayn? Si opitý." Preniesla do ticha, čo Zayna veľmi naštvalo. Skrčil svoje čierne obočie a naštval sa na ňu.</p><p>„Pre teba som pán Zayn! Je ti to jasné ty kurva!" Zavrčal po nej a kľakol si na posteľ, surovo ju chytil za vlasy, načo Natasha sykla bolesťou, ruky si obmotala okolo jeho zápästia aby povolil no on nepusti, ba ani nepovolil.</p><p>„Pane, to bolí." Surovo ju potiahol za vlasy. Natashe sa z očí začali liať slzy, bolelo ju to, ale viac ju bolelo to, že on ju ju nepočúva, že jej robí zle.</p><p>„Mne je to jedno či ťato bolí." Zavrčal po nej. Stiahol z nej perinu zbadal, že má na sebe tričko. Pustil jej vlasy a tričko roztrhol vo dvoje, keď zbadal jej prsia tak sa doširoka usmial, vzal ich do rúk a tým ju prinútil si ľahnúť. Surovo jej hrýzol bradavky, čo ju neskutočne bolo. Chcela aby jej dal pokoj, nechcela aby pokračoval. Hýbala sa ako len mohla.</p><p>„Prosím, pane. Nechaj ma!" Mrvila sa po ním, načo on zavrčal. Jedným pohybom ju pretočil takže ležala na bruchu. Jedným trhnutím jej roztrhol nohavičky, ktoré leteli do neznáma. Znova zavrčal a rýchlo si stiahol boxery. Surovo ju potiahol za vlasy, zaskučala no radšej sa nehýbala. Bála sa ho tak ako ešte nikdy.</p><p>„Na štyri!" Prikázal a Natasha ho poslúchla. Znova ju potiahol za vlasy, takže mala zaklonenú hlavu, ako to len išlo. Zayn sa uchechtol a vzal svoj penis do rúk nasmeroval si to na jej druhý otvor.</p><p>Keď to Natasha ucítila tak sa začala metať, prosiť ho aby to nerobil, no nepomohlo to. Stihla sa pretočiť na chrbát a vtedy ucítila ako jeho ruka sa dotkla jej líca. Cítila ako jej na ľavej strane líca začalo pulzovať, vedela, že už teraz tam bude mať červený odtlačok jeho ruky.</p><p>„A ak sa ešte raz pohneš prisahám, že neskončíš dobre!" Zúril.</p><p>„Pane, prosím nerob to!" Prosila ho o to, no sa ešte viac naštval. Vstal z postele a nahol sa pre svoj opasok, no najskôr vzal z nočného stolíka putá. Opasok si položil na posteľ a vzal jej ruky, pripútal ju o posteľ, vydvihol jej zadok, takže kľačala. Postavil sa a vzal opasok. Jedným švihom jej prešiel cez obidve pólky jej zadočka. Skríkla bolesťou, bolelo ju to tak veľmi, kričala.</p><p>Každou jednou ranou sa jej slzy púšťali viac a viac. Ľutovala to, že ho neposlúchla. Celá sa triasla zadok ju bolel tak veľmi a on pokračoval. Nevedela, koľko jej už dal, lebo pri piatej to prestala počítať. Bolelo ju to tak veľmi, že nedokázala na nič iné myslieť.</p><p>„A teraz si ťa kurva vezmem tak tvrdo, že zajtra nebudeš vedieť nie len sedieť ale ani chodiť." Zavrčal jej do ucha, Natasha to poriadne ani nevnímala, ale vtedy ucítila ešte väčšiu bolesť. Bola to taká bolesť ako, keď prichádzala o pannestvo, no z časti to bola pravda.</p><p>Počula ako vzdychal jej meno, počula, ako jej hovorí, že je krásna, keď je takto spútaná. Počula ako jej šepkal, že vždy na ňu myslí. Počula, ako jej hovoril, že ona je len jeho a nikoho iného. Počula ako jej hovoril veľa sprostých vecí, no Natasha nič nevnímala, len mala oči privreté. Ležala na posteli ako bábka, nehýbala sa. Nedokázala sa už mu ani postaviť, nedokázala mu už ani vzdorovať. Jediné čo chcela, bolo aby to všetko skončilo. Jediné čo chcela bolo, aby mohla zomrieť. A to ešte nevedela, čo sa bude diať ráno.</p><p>Zatiaľ čo Natasha trpela, on si to užíval. Nevedel, čo jej robí, bol zdrogovaný, opitý a nevedel poriadne o sebe. Bol v klube, kde sa okolo neho motali štetky no on myslel len a len na svoju Natashu, celý čas si toto predstavoval vo svojej hlave, - ale to už mal v sebe veľa vecí, ktoré ani sám nevedel pomenovať.</p><p>Nevedel, čo vlastne robí. Vedel len jedno, že chce sex a on ho dostane, či podobrom alebo po zlom. Chcel ho nebral ohľad na to, že to bola jeho milovaná Natasha. Nevedel to, bol ako zmyslov zbavený. Chcel vyvrcholiť, to bolo jeho prioritou. A ako sa tak stalo, tak on sa zvalil na posteľ a zavrel oči. Neuvedomujúc si, čo vlastne teraz spravil, akú chybu teraz spravil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celú noc sa ani nehla, nedokázala to, ledva vnímala okolie. Bola rada za to, že dýcha. Nič viac nepotrebovala.</p><p>Jasne vedela, že vedľa nej spokojne odpočíva jej únosca. Teraz ho už tak nazvala, no pred tým odvahu nemala, správal sa k nej ako k princeznej staral sa o ňu, no táto noc, ktorú prežila bola pre ňu najhoršia noc na svete. Nikdy takú bolesť nezažila.</p><p>Nebola to bolesť fyzická, ktorú jej spôsobil ale psychická, pretože ona mu verila. Verila mu, že on jej neublíži a teraz je tak veľmi ublížil, že už viac nedokázala myslieť.</p><p>Zatiaľ, čo ona tam bezhybne ležala, pripútana k posteli, tak on sníval. Sníval o nej aká dokonalá je, svívajúc o tom, že by jej nikdy neublížil, no ublížil jej.</p><p>On sám si to ešte neuvedomoval, no dlho to netrvalo. O pár minút neskôr otvoril svoje tmavé oči. Hľadiac na biely strop, veriac, že je vo svojej izbe. No ako náhle pohol hlavou, uvedomil si, že nie je vo svojej izbe, dokonca si zistil, že ho veľmi bol hlava. Pokrútil hlavou a posadil sa.</p><p>Uvedomil si, že je v Natashinej izbe, nahý a ona je na dolnom konci schúlená do klbka a ešte pripútaná o posteľ. Všimol si, že je nahá a triasla sa. Všimol si, že je ruky, boky boli zmaľované do modra. Zistil, že to sú jeho ruky, vtedy bol vystrašený, nechcel to tak skoro, mal ju veľmi rád, chcel na ňu ísť pomaly.</p><p>Modlil sa za to, že už nič iné na jej tele nenájde, ale opak bol pravdou, hneď ako chcel postaviť vtedy zbadal jej zadoček, ktorý bol až krvavý. Mohol vidieť taktiež aj červené šrámy, ktoré veľmi pekné neboli.</p><p>Ale najhoršie na tom bolo, že zbadal na bielej posteľnej plachte krv. V tej chvíli prestal dýchať, nevedel od čoho je a taktiež sa to aj bál zistiť.</p><p>Jemne sa dotkol jej ramena, chcel ním zatriasť ale počuť vzlyk. Rýchlo sa k Natashe naklonil, hľadel do jej unavenej tváre.</p><p>„Natasha," vzdychol a chcel sa dotknúť jej líca ale ona od bolesti zavrela oči. Bála sa ho.</p><p>„Prosím, pekne prosím. Nechajte ma." Bolo jediné čo dokázala zo seba dostať a to tiež len šeptom, vôbec nevedela, či to počuje, ale on to počul. Bolo to pre neho ako keby ho niekto rezal. </p><p>„Natasha, prepáč." Nahol sa k nej a zanechal jej na líce jemný bozk. Načo sa ona striasla.</p><p>„Urobím všetko, len ma nechajte." Vzlykla a on prehltol a nahol sa k svojím nohaviciam, z ktorých vytiahol kľúč od pút a odomkol ich.</p><p>Okamžite si ju vzal do náruče a už nikdy viac ju nechcel pustiť. Nechtiac sa dotkol je pozadia, ktoré ju veľmi bolelo. Bolelo ju všetko, dokonca aj to, ako sa jej dotýkal.</p><p>„Prosím nechajte ma." Nechcela, aby sa jej dotýkal, no on po tom túžil. Nedokázal ani len pomyslieť na to, že jej niečo také spravil.</p><p>„Och, Natasha, baby. Zlatíčko moje, prepáč, tak veľmi mi to je ľúto. Tak sa ti veľmi ospravedlňujem, nechcel som aby sa ti niečo také stalo. Prosím odpusť mi to." Šeptal je do ucha a hladil ju po vlasoch a chrbte.</p><p>„Prosím, už nie." Šepla, položil ju na posteľ a nahol sa pre boxerky, ktoré si obliekol a vybehol z jej izby, utekal dole po pohár vody a ako náhle ho mal, tak pribehol k do izby. Pohár položil na nočný stolík, Natashu si vzal do náručia a pohár jej priložil k jej suchým perám.</p><p>„Napi sa, princezná." Šepol jej do vlasov a Natasha pomaly pila.</p><p>Prázdny pohár položil na nočný stolík, veľa postele a hľadel na dievča, ktoré tak veľmi miloval, ona bola iná od ostatných, ona si toto nezaslúžila. Preklínal sa za to, čo jej spravil.</p><p>Držal ju v náruči a hladil ju po vláskoch, utešoval ju, šepkal jej, že všetko bude dobre, že sa za všetko ospravedlňoval, všetko zvalil na alkohol, dokonca aj na drogy. No Natasha ho nepočúvala, nie žeby nechcela, proste to nedokázala.</p><p>„Natasha, si v poriadku?" Opýtal sa odrazu, keď si nahlas vzdychla. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a otvorila ústa, aby niečo povedala, no bála sa jej, že by jej niečo spravil. „Natasha, spravím pre teba všetko, len aby si mi odpustila. Všetko, nechcem ťa stratiť, znamenáš pre mňa veľa."</p><p>„Pane prosím, zmyte ma toho, čo mám na tele." Prosila ho a Zayn poslúchol, vstal a kráčal do kúpeľne.</p><p>„Dokážeš stáť na nohách?" Pýtal sa jej a pomaly ju kládal na zem, Natasha jemne prikývla a stála. No veľmi ju bolel jej zadoček.</p><p>„Boli ste taký krutý." Šepla a on si povzdychol.</p><p>„Nechcel som byť, bol to ten alkohol a všetky drogy." Opakoval sa a ona na to nič nepovedala.</p><p>Natasha sa opierala o stenu a keď sa jej spýtal, či môže prejsť k nej, tak skoro spadla, no vďaka jeho rýchli reflexom ju stihol chytiť do náručia. Aj keď zasyčala bolesťou, bolo mu jej strašne ľúto a trápilo ho to, že on vlastne môže za to.</p><p>„Prepáč mi to, princezná." Šepol a pobozkal ju do vlasov.</p><p>Postavil ju do sprchy, rýchlo si stiahol boxerky a už ju držal v náruči. Pustil na nich vodu, ako náhle sa voda dostala do styku z jej pokožkou tak vzlykala, prosila aby vypol vodu, no on ju nepočúval. Len ju silno objímal a hladil ju po chrbte.</p><p>„Prepáč mi to, tak veľmi mi je to ľúto, princezná. Nevedel som, čo vlastne robím. Nikdy by so ti vedome neublížil, nedokázal by som to. Na to ťa mám veľmi rád." Šepkal jej ako ju hladil.</p><p>„Prosím, dovoľte mi odísť." Odrazu povedala do ticha a on sa od nej odtiahol a vystrašene na ňu hľadel.</p><p>„Ty – ty chce – eš ísť do – domo – ov?" Koktal, čo sa mu ešte nikdy nestalo.</p><p>„Áno Pane, tak veľmi chcem ísť domov." Rozplakala sa.</p><p>„Nevolaj ma Pane, ale Zayn, princezná." Odtiahla sa od neho a krútil hlavou.</p><p>„Keď Vás budem oslovovať Za – ayn tak ma zase zbijete, zase dostanem opaskom." Triasla ale Zayn len pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Nie, princezná. Už nedostaneš, to ti prisahám," šepol jej a pritiahol si ju na hruď, „a teraz si ťa umyjem." Odtiahol sa od nej a vzal sprchový gél, z ktorého si trochu vytlačil na dlaň. „Princezná otoč sa." Preniesol a on tak spravila, bála sa ho.</p><p>Zayn jej rukami prechádzal po jej chrbte, masíroval ho a taktiež aj ramená, nakázal jej aby sa otočila k nemu čelom a Natasha tak spravila. Rukami jej prechádzal cez ramená k prsiam, ktoré jemne masíroval, no skĺzol aj nižšie, k jej brušku, ku ktorému sa aj zohol a vybozkával jej ho. Natasha mala ruky pozdĺž tela, keby mohla spravila by to, žeby svoje prsty zaborila do jeho čiernych vlasov, no teraz sa bála, to bolo to, čo v nej prevládalo, strach k tomuto mužovi, ktorý tu pred ňou kľačal a bozkával ju na každý kút jej tela. Od bruška, až k prstíkom na nohách. Usmiala sa na neho, aký bol pozorný, no úsmev jej zmizol ako náhle si spomenula na noc.</p><p>Nahlas prehltla až tak, že Zayn k nej vzhliadol. Jemne sa na ňu usmial a postavil sa. Osprchoval ju a napokon jej ešte umyl vlasy, ktoré tiež neskôr opláchol. Vodu zastavil a vyšiel von, tiahol za sebou Natashu, ktorú ako prekročila prach sprchy zabalil do bieleho uteráka a do sucha ju povytieral, bol opatrný na jej zadočku, ktorý mala veľmi citlivý.</p><p>Sám sa utrel do uteráka a obliekol si boxerky, vzal svoju princeznú do náruče a kráčal s ňou do spálne postavil vedľa postele, vzal ju do náruče tak, aby ju mohol uložiť na posteľ bruchom k matraci. Natasha samozrejme neprotestovala, keďže sa ho stále bála.</p><p>„Pane? Čo budete teraz so mnou robiť?" Pýtala sa ho, keď si práve zbieral svoje veci, mal v pláne sa ísť prezliecť do trička a teplákov a taktiež vziať mastičku na rany.</p><p>„Nemusíš sa báť, nebudem ti nič robiť. Len prosím lež ja sa hneď vrátim, princezná." Pobozkal ju do vlasov a odkráčal preč.</p><p>Natasha rozmýšľala, či by sa nemala obliecť, alebo či by neskúsila utiecť, ale stále v sebe dusila strach so Zayna. To, čo v noci zažila jej ostane navždy a vždy bude myslieť na neho, ako na netvora, ktorý jej toto spravil.</p><p>„Už som späť princezná." Usmial sa na ňu, sadol si na posteľ, tak aby bol pri jej zadočku. „Teraz ti ho natriem takou matičkou, aby sa ti to skoro zahojilo, dobre princezná?" Spýtal sa jej a Natasha mlčky prikývla.</p><p>Ako sa jej dotkol, tak Natasha zasyčala, načo sa jej Zayn okamžite začal ospravedlňovať, no neprestával jej mazať mastičku. Každú jednu čiaru namazal, tak aby sa čím skôr vyliečila. To jediné chcel. Nechcel aby jeho princezná trpela, ale toto prežiť musela.</p><p>„Čo všetko som robil? A od čoho je tá krv?" Opýtal sa jej po chvíli, ako odkladal mastičku na nočný stolík. Natasha nahlas prehltla, zhlboka sa nadýchla.</p><p>„Naozaj to chcete vedieť, Pane?" Pýtala sa ho a Zayn zavrčal.</p><p>„Volaj ma Zayn. Nie pane! Jasné. A samozrejme, že chcem vedieť čo všetko som ti spôsobil." Pohladil ju po vlasoch.</p><p>„Áno. No prišli ste opitý do mojej izby a chceli ste sex, ja som nechcela, keďže ste bol opitý, ale boli ste agresívny, bála som sa Vás, no aj tak ste dosiahli čo ste chceli. Najprv som si myslela, že chcete normálny sex, ale vy ste chceli ehm .. do analu." Šepla a on pokrútil hlavou, chcela pokračovať ale on ju zastavil.</p><p>„Ty si to ešte neskúšala, preto je tu krv? Nikdy si ho nemala a taktiež ťa to muselo skurvene bolieť však?" Postavil sa z postele a ťahal sa za vlasy a stále dookola si nadával.</p><p>„Áno, bála som sa toho a boli ste agresívny. Keď som Vás chcela zastaviť tak som Vás neoslovila Pane, ale Zayn. Preto som dostala, vaším opaskom." Dokončila rýchlo a Zayn len nemo hľadel na zem a ťahal sa za vlasy.</p><p>„Som kokot."</p><p>„Nie! To nie ste. Ako ste stám povedali, boli ste opitý, to len pre-"</p><p>„Prečo to robíš? Prečo ma obraňuješ? To čo som ti spôsobil bolo kruté zaslúžil by som si -"</p><p>Bol jej celý čas otočený chrbtom, nepozeral na ňu, nevedel čo robí. Ona sa aj tak s veľkými bolesťami postavila k nemu a zo zadu ho objala. Čo Zayna veľmi prekvapilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Spravím pre tebe čokoľvek." Stále sa jej ozývalo v jej hlavičke, keď ležala bruchom na svojej posteli, zatiaľ čo Zayn jej išiel pripraviť raňajky, aj keď ona ich nežiadala.</p><p>Chcela od neho niečo, čo nemohla žiadať, chcela odísť domov, no on ju nechce stratiť tak jej to nedovolí, musí ju mať pri sebe, ale to samozrejme Natasha nemohla vedieť.</p><p>„Už som späť, princezná." Ozval sa Zayn, ako náhle prekročil prah jej izby. Natasha si povzdychla a dvihla sa na laketiach a dívala sa na neho.</p><p>Zayn sa posadil na kraj postele, tácku položil na nočný stolík, pritiahol si Natashu do lona, tak aby sa nedotýkal jej zadočka a začal ju pomaly kŕmiť. Síce s tým Natasha so začiatku nesúhlasila, ale napokon nechala, keďže mu chcela spraviť radosť a Zayn si to poriadne užíval. Smiali sa pri tom a Zaynovi ušla občas pusa, keďže Natashe venoval občas jeden sladký bozk. Nikdy pred tým to nerobil, nikdy nebozkával svoje subky, no ona bola iná. Páčila sa mu, bola preňho anjel a preto si stál pri nej.</p><p>Keď ju poriadne nakrmil, vybozkával a spolu s ňou sa nasmial, tak odniesol tácku a znova sa vrátil ku svojej milovanej princezne, ktorá ležala v strede postele, na brušku, a užívala si to ticho. Prekvapil ju, keď sa k nej vrátil s úsmevom na perách.</p><p>„Vieš, chcem ti niečo zajtra ukázať." Priznal sa jej a pomaly si ľahol k nej na jej posteľ. Ruky si založil za hlavou a pozeral do stropu.</p><p>„A čo je to? Nemôžeš mi to ukázať už dnes?" Pýtala sa ho, ale v tej chvíli mu zaznovil telefón, keď Zayn zbadal, kto mu volá tak pretočil očami, no dvihol, ale až vtedy, keď bol za dverami, vediac, že ho Natasha nepočuje.</p><p>Natasha, síce chcela niečo počuť, ale bohužiaľ nič nezapočula, aj keď bola ticho ako myška. Bola z toho sklamaná, že on ma pred ňou tajomstvá, ale verí, že jej ich raz povie.</p><p>Dvere sa znova otvorili a do vnútra vstúpil naštvaný Zayn. Natasha sa ho z prva zľakla, no potom sa na ňu smutne usmial, nahol sa k nej a pobozkal ju na čelo.</p><p>„Musím odísť princezná." Šepol a ona len prikývla.</p><p>„Prídeš opitý?" Opýtala sa ho, keďže nechcela aby sa opil, vtedy sa ho bála.</p><p>„Nie, neboj sa princezná, neprídem opitý, prídem o hodinku, maximálne dve, potom ti to ukážem." Znova jej venoval bozk na čelo a už sa aj otočil a už ho nebolo.</p>



<p>***</p>



<p>„Čo chceš otec?" Povedal Zayn ako náhle sa dostal do vily svojho otca, priamo do obývačky.</p><p>„Prečo nie s Katy?" Opýtal sa ho.</p><p>„Vieš, čo som ti povedal! Ja chcem pannu na manželku a nie takú kurvu ako je ona!" Zavrčal na otca a v tej chvíli z poza rohu vyšiel muž, ktorý bol Katy-in otec.</p><p>„Ako to ty kurva môžeš povedať!" Zavrčal muž po Zanovi. „Je to moja dcéra! A je mi úplne jedno, čo si ty o nej myslíš. Katy je slušné dievča!"</p><p>„Ale je to skurvená pravda, tvoja dcéra je kurva a ja si ju mám vziať za manželku? Tak to kurva nikdy!" Zayn pokrútil hlavou a sadol si na pohovku.</p><p>„Dobre, mám kamaráta, ktorý sa na ňu pozrie." Zaynov otec hneď odišiel z miestnosti.</p><p>„Prečo si o Katy myslíš, že je kurva?" Opýtal sa George Zayna.</p><p>„Pretože to ona je!"</p><p>„Dobre, dosť. Ideme za Katy, Sebastián tam dôjde." Zayn prikývol a už ho nebolo, lebo sedel vo svojom aute a mal namierené za Katy, ktorá nevedela o ničom.</p><p>Ako náhle zastavilo Zaynové auto pred domom, okamžite vystúpil z auta a bez zakalopania vstúpil do vnútra. Správal sa tam ako doma.</p><p>„Kurva Zayn čo tu robíš!" Skríkla blondínka na celý dom.</p><p>„Za chvíľku uvidíš." Ako to povedal do vnútra vstúpili traja muži, dievča jedného z nich poznala veľmi dobre.</p><p>„Čo to má kurva znamenať!" Blondínka si založila ruky na prsiach.</p><p>„Kontrola, Zayn tvrdí, že nie si panna." Ozval sa jeden z mužov.</p><p>„Čože?!" Skríklo dievča, otáčajúc sa na Zayna. „Ty si to myslíš?"</p><p>„Áno. Ty panna nie si. A v to verím. Takžeee." Uškrnul sa.</p><p>„Takže slečna Roger, prosím." Sebastián išiel do jednej z miestností a Katy o ofučane nasledovala. O pár minút sa Sebastián vrátil z pokrúteném hlavou.</p><p>„Je zbytočne klamať. Katy nie je panna. Zbytočne by som ju prehliadal, ona je moja verná pacientka. Chodí ku mne dosť často na kontroly, kvôli jednému zákroku." Priznal sa Sebastián.</p><p>„Akému zákroku?" Pýtal sa ho jej otec.</p><p>„Bola tehotná." Šepol a Zayn sa zasmial.</p><p>„Áno Katy ku určite panna!" S týmito slovami sa vyparil z domu a išiel k svojej princezne, na ktorú celý čas myslel, keďže jej teraz musí niečo prezradiť.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn zaparkoval svoje auto v garáži. Vystúpil a rýchlim krokom vbehol do svojho domu, alebo lepšie povedané menšej vili, kde bývaj aj so svojou princeznou. Už sa jej nevedel dočkať.</p><p>Už mal všetko premyslené. Myslel na to ako jej to povie. Už teraz má pokoj od Katy, takže má voľnu cestu. Už môže byť len so svojou princeznou.</p><p>Rýchlo vstúpil do vili a už kráčal hore schodmi, ani sa nevyzul, ani si nedal bundu dole, len rýchlo utekal aby ju už mohol vidieť. Povedal jej, že bude preč iba hodinu maximálne dve, ale bohužiaľ bol preč tak dlho. Len dúfal, že jeho gazdiňa, ktorá vie a pozná jeho tajomstvo, jej dala všetko, čo len potrebovala.</p><p>Pomaly a hlavne potichu otvoril dvere, tak aby náhodou niečo spravil, alebo aby Natashu nezobudil, nevedel, prečo ale to ho napadlo. A ako otvoril dvere, tak mal pravdu. Natasha spala na brušku. Jej telo bolo zahalené v jeho bielom veľkom tričku a bola jemne prikrytá dekou.</p><p>Usmial sa keď ju takto zbadal. Dal si dole bundu, vyzul sa, odopol si nohavice a len v tričku a boxerkách vliezol za ňou do postele. Pritiahol si ju na hruď, Natasha zo sna vzdychla a hlavu si upravila tak aby ju mala položenú na jeho hrudi. Prekvapila ho, pretože sa mu to ešte nestalo, ešte nikdy takto s nikým nespával, no teraz to čo spravil, cítila sa vinný robil to len preto, aby mal dobrý pocit, pre nič iné.</p><p>Zavrel oči a nechal sa zaviesť do ríše snov, aby mohol snívať o nej,ako je v jeho snoch bezbranná a on si s ňou môže robiť čo len chce. Teraz ešte nemôže, teraz ju zničil, no verí, že ako náhle jej bude už dobre, bude vyliečená, tak bude jeho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sledovala, ako spí.</p><p>Vyzeral tak nevinne, keď spal.</p><p>Tie jeho dlhé tmavé mihalnice sa občas jemne zachveli, ale spal.</p><p>Páčil sa jej tak veľmi.</p><p>Tak veľmi sa ho chcela dotknúť no bála sa ho.</p><p>Bála sa toho, žeby jej znovu niečo spravil.</p><p>Ani sama nevedela, kedy prišiel.</p><p>Len sa zobudila a to už ležala v jeho objatí, alebo lepšie povedané spala.</p><p>Až teraz si vlastne všimla, že on má jednu ruku potetovanú od zápästia až po rameno. Vždy sa jej páčili potetovný muži, no on sa jej viac ako len páčil.</p><p>Tie jeho čierne vlasy, vždy vyčesané do hora, keď bol pri nej. No teraz ich tak nemal, teraz ich mal rozhádzané po všetkých stranách, no aj tak sa jej páčil.</p><p>V tichosti hľadela na neho. Ruky si prekrížila na jeho hrudi a sledovala ho.</p><p>Keď tu zrazu otvoril oči, tak rýchlo, že sa Natasha zľakla a tak rýchlo zavrela oči, no to si Zayn všimol a zasmial sa.</p><p>„Vidím, že už nespíš." Pomrvil sa a Natsha otvorila oči.</p><p>„Nespím, zobudila som sa len pred piatimi minútami. Sledovala som ťa, ako spíš." Sklopila zrak a hrala sa s kúskom jeho trička.</p><p>„Prečo ma sleduješ ako spím?" Opýtal sa jej.</p><p>„A prečo ma ty sleduješ ako spím?" Vrátila mu to a on sa zasmial.</p><p>„Tak ako som ti povedal na začiatku, ja to môžem, som tvoj pán. Ale ty si moja subka takže by si nemala." Ako dopovedal tak prestala dýchať, až teraz si uvedomila, kto on je.</p><p>„Ty si dominant však?" Zayn iba prikývol.</p><p>„Chcem ti niečo ukázať, len sa najprv najeme dobre?" Milo sa na ňu usmial a Natascha prikývla. Odsunula sa od neho aby sa mohol posadiť potom sa popreťahoval, obliekol si nohavice a už kráčal preč.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Ešte jednú!" Zasmial sa Zayn, keď ku krmil, presne tak ako ráno.</p><p>„NIEEE!"Kričala a Zayn pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Ešte jedna posledná a už ťa nebudem nútiť! Jedna a už ti to ukážem." Ako to povedal, tak okamžite zjedla tú poslednú lyžicu a Zayn sa usmial.</p><p>„Spokojný?!" Opýtala sa ho.</p><p>„Pozor na jazyk, slečna!" Varoval ju.</p><p>„Dobre." Šepla skôr pre seba, ale on ju jasne počul.</p><p>Misku položil na nočný stolík a Natashu vzal do náručia ako princeznú.</p><p>„Zayn!" Vypískla. „Ja viem predsa chodiť!" Ruky si obmotala okolo jeho krku.</p><p>„O tom nepochybujem, ale aj tak je to dosť ďaleko." Hovoril, ako kráčal do miestnosti, ktorá bola na najvyššom poschodí jeho malej vili. Celé to poschodie bolo len jeho, nikto tam nemal prístup, jedine on. On bol ten, ktorý mal kľúčik.</p><p>„Tak za chvíľku ťa dám dole, dobre?" Oznámil jej a Natasha prikývla.</p><p>Prešiel všetky schody a už bol tam. Položil ju na zem, z vrecka vytiahol kľúčik a odomkol dvere.</p><p>„Toto je moja hracia miestnosť." Preniesol, ako otvoril dvere rozsvietilo sa a Natasha vstúpila do vnútra. Vyvalila oči, pretože toto nečakala. Kráčala po vnútri a prezerala si to všetko, no ešte pred tým, ako si to stihla všetko pozrieť, všetky tie veci, ktoré tam boli, započula ako povedal slová, ktoré ju dostali.</p><p>„A ty si moja hračka."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ležala na svojej posteli a premýšľala. Už to bol týždeň, čo jej ukázal jeho hraciu miestnosť, no ona ešte stále sa ledva hýbala, kvôli jeho brutalite.</p><p>      Ešte stále jej v hlave blúdil jeho a jej rozhovor, ako jej to vysvetľoval. Ako jej hovoril, kto vlastne on je.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                     	×Flashback×</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      	„Toto je moja hracia miestnosť." Preniesol Zayn, ako otvoril dvere a rozsvietil. Keď som zbadala, čo všetko sa v tej miestnosti, tak som prestala dýchať.</p><p>       	Celej izbe dominovala, veľká čierna posteľ. Vedľa neboli nočné stolíky, no vedľa nej, pri stene sa nachádzala skrinka. Aj z jednej aj z druhej strany. Po ľavej strane som zbadala dverný stôl, no nebol široký bol úzky a oproti nemu na ľavej strane, na stene boli reťaze, pripevnené na stene. Celá miestnosť bola čiernej farby, okrem stolíkov, ktoré boli sivé a stôl taktiež.</p><p>      	„A ty si moja hračka." Počula som ako potichu preniesol a ja som nahlas prehĺtla, šokovalo ma to.</p><p>       „Prosím?" Nechápala som, bola som dosť vydesená z tých vecí.</p><p>      	Keď som sa otočila tak som vedľa dverí uvidela železný stojan, ktorý bol preplnený bičíkmi, putami a vedami, ktoré som nikdy v živote nevidela.</p><p>      	„Si moja hračka. Patríš mi, hlavne keď sme v tejto miestnosti. Dnes nebudeme robiť nič, vlastne dokým sa nevyzdravieš a potom začneme znova pomaly, tak ako pred tým." Otočila som sa k Zaynovi.</p><p>      „Preto ťa mám volať 'Pane'?" Prikývol.</p><p>      	„Áno, preto, budem rád, ak ma v tejto miestnosti budeš tak volať a viac by som sa potešil, ak by si nosila určité veci, ktoré chcem aby si tu mala oblečené." Privrela som oči.</p><p>      	„Ty si dominant, však? Tým pádom, ja budem tvoja subka, však?" Pýtala som sa ho, ako som mu hľadela priamo do očí.</p><p>      	„No, áno ty si moja subka a taktiež dá sa povedať, že ja som dominat, ale milujem, keď môžem ti spôsobiť aj bolesť." Sklopil zrak.</p><p>      	„Ty si masochista?" Dvihol hlavu, zahľadel sa do mojich oči a pomaly prikývol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           	×End Flashback×</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      	Najprv si myslela, že sa jej to snívalo, no potom si uvedomila, že to tak nie je. S povzdychla si a sadla si, bola oblečená v jeho tričku a nohavičkách, no cítila sa takto dobre, aj keď jej to sám nakázal.</p><p>      	Spomenula si, ako jej hovoril, ako sa má správať, čo má robiť ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                               	×Flashback×</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      	„Ak budeš poslušná, a ja v to verím, tak nebudem ťa týrať, nebudem ti nijak ubližovať." Jemne ma pohladil po líci a ja som prikývla.</p><p>      	„Budem pre teba poslušná."</p><p>      	„Vždy ma musíš oslovovať pane, lebo ako náhle to nepovieš, tak ťa potrestám." Znova som prikývla.</p><p>      	„Áno, pane." Zayn sa usmial a znova ma pohladil po líci.</p><p>      	„Teraz ma tak nevolaj. Teraz som Zayn. No môj rozkaz platí vždy, okay?" Opýtal sa ja som prikývla.</p><p>      	„A aké sú tvoje rozkazy?"</p><p>      	„No väčšinou je to oblečenie. Ak ti poviem, že chcem z teba mačiatko, tak oblečenie, je tam." Boli sme stále v jeho hracej miestnosti. Ukázal na záves, ktorý som si len tan tak všimla, keďže záves bol čierny.</p><p>      	„Dobre." Zhlboka som sa nadýchla. „Chápem, ešte niečo čo by som mala vedieť?" Opýtala som sa ho.</p><p>      	„Keď ti poviem aby si bola mačička, musíš mať aj chvost." Nahlas som pregĺgla.</p><p>      	Zayn sa postavil, prešiel ku skrinke, ktorá bola na ľavo pri posteli, čiže blízko pút na stene. Z druhého šuplíka vytiahol niečo čo ma dostalo.</p><p>      	„Toto je dildo s chvostom, priamo mačacím, no tiež sa to volá análny kolík." Preniesol a ja som vypúlila oči. „Teraz to nebudeme používať, ale ako náhle budeme mať análny sex, tak vtedy s tým začneme. Vždy predtým, ako budeme maž analny sex, tak použijeme lubrigačný gél, nechcem aby sa ti niečo stalo." Usmial sa, tú vec položil na miesto a pristúpil ku mne. „Teraz ideme do postele, už vieš veľa."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                         	×End Flashback×</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      	„Ahoj princezná." Z myslienok ju vyrušil Zayn, ktorý vstúpil do jej izby.</p><p>      	„Ahoj." Jemne sa usmiala.</p><p>      	„Ako sa cítiš?" Opýtal sa jej.</p><p>      	„Dobre." Zayn ju pohladil po líci, no pred tým, ako to spravil tak jej raňajky, položil na nočný stolík. „Dnes is musím niečo vybaviť, no zajtra ťa vezmem do hracej miestnosti." Natasha pregĺgla.</p><p>      	„A čo mám mať oblečené?" Pýtala sa ho.</p><p>      	„To čo minule. Nahá a zakry sa len župančekom." Pobozkal ju na líce.</p><p>      	„Dobre, pane."</p><p>      	„Už sa teším na to, ako mi pri tom všetkom hovoriť pane!"Usmial sa a posadil sa na posteľ, nahol sa pre Natashu, ktorú si ako iné každé ráno posadil do lona a začal ku krmiť raňajkami, ktoré jej spravil, tak ako každé ráno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha's POV </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     	Vyzliekla som sa z teplákov, trička, podprsenky a nohavičiek. Nahá som vstúpila do sprchy, nechávajúc si na seba tiecť primeranú teplú vodu, ktorá mi osviežovala moje skrehnuté telo. Nechala som dopadať kvapky vode na telo, len aby som sa uvoľnila. Bola som veľmi nervózna, pretože dnes bol veľký deň, kedy ma mal Zayn, ako svoju subku priviesť do svojej hracej miestnosti. Volala som to radšej takto ako temná miestnosť, zdalo sa mi to oveľa krajšie. </p><p>      Zayn, ma dnes navštívil, aby mi povedal, že musí niečo vybaviť, no keď príde, - samozrejme tvrdil, že sa bude ponáhľať, tak pôjdeme tam. A mám povedať pravdu, na jednej strane som sa tešila, no na druhej strane som sa bála tak ako ešte nikdy. Išla som do toho prvýkrát, nevedela som, čo tam so mnou bude robiť, no vedela som, žeby mi neublížil. Verila sa som mu, to asi jediné som mohla. Veriť mu. </p><p>      Neviem ako dlho som už tu u Zayna, no viem, že sa mi tu páči. Páči sa mi, ako sa Zayn o mňa stará. Dokonca som zabudla aj na tú hororovú noc, ktorú som pri ňom zažila. Bolo to niečo, načo sa ťažko zabúda, ale pri ňom, pri tom jemnom zaobchádzaní, som aj zabudla, čo mi spravil. </p><p>      S povzdychom som sa nahla pre sprchový gél, z ktorého som si trochu natlačila na ruku, ktorou som si prechádzala po tele, aby som si uvoľnila svaly. Osprchovala som sa a následne som si ešte umyla šampónom vlasy. Opláchnutá, umytá, voňavá som vyšla so sprchy a osušila som sa uterákom. Keď som sa zapozerala na zrkadlo, ktoré bolo predo mnou, tak som zosmutnela. Bola som trošku chudšia, ako predtým a ešte som mohla spozorovať pár modrín. </p><p>     Pokrútila som hlavou a vlasy si zabalila do turbanu, veci, ktoré som mala predtým oblečené som hodila do koša na prádlo a zabalila sa do bieleho mäkkého župana, ktorý mi visel na dverách mojej kúpeľne. </p><p>      Zložila som si turban z hlavy a nahla sa pre kefu, ktorou som si začala prečesávať vlasy, každý jeden prameň. Napokon som si vlasy vyfénovala a v izbe som sa prezliekla do čierneho saténového županu, tak ako minule.</p><p>     Všetko som uložila na svoje miesto a napokon sa posadila na posteľ. Bola som nervózna, nevedela som, čo mám očakávať. Čím dlhšie bol preč, tým som sa začínala báť. Nebála som sa toho, čo by sa stalo v miestnosti, ale jeho. Bála som sa toho, že sa opije a bude agresivný, - to bolo čoho som sa najviac tu bála. </p><p>      Odrazu som započula kroky, boli ťažké. V tej chvíli som dostala ešte väčší strach. Keď sa otvorili dvere a do vnútra nakúkol Zayn tak som vypúlila oči. </p><p>      „Vidím, že si pripravená." Zayn sa usmial, no bola som stále na pochybách, či je opitý alebo nie je. </p><p>      „Pane? Si-" </p><p>      „Natasha, ešte sa nehráme, takže ma ešte nevolaj pane. Aj keď musím uznať, že sa mi to veľmi páči." Zayn sa usmial a ja som prikývla.</p><p>      „Vieš, zľakla som sa, že si opitý, preto." Povzdychla som si úľavou a Zayn sa zasmial. </p><p>      „Nie, potrebujem byť triezvy, vieš rozmýšľal som, s čím by sme začali a už ma niečo napadlo, teraz mám pre teba jednu úlohu. Tou úlohou je, aby si použila toto a hneď potom, aby si prišla tam." Ako dopovedal položil mi na nočný stolík, krabičku. Nechápala som, no prikývla, v tej chvíli sa Zayn otočil na päte a odkráčal preč. </p><p>      Nadýchla som sa a natiahla sa pre tú krabičku. Mohla som si všimnúť, že jej povrch bola so semišu, bola čierna a jemná na dotyk. Keď som ju pomaly, veľmi pomaly otvorila, zistila som, že sú to strieborné guľôčky. Tie guľôčky, ktoré vždy nosil. Usmievala som sa, pri pohľade na nich. Napokon som pokrútila hlavou a vzala ich do rúk. Boli studené, veľmi studené. </p><p>      Nechcela som nechať Zayna dlhšie čakať, tak som sa uvelebila na posteli, uvoľnila. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a potom vydýchla. Ako som ležala na posteli, tak som nohy rozkročila. Guľôčky som si nasmerovala na vchod, no ako náhle sa dostali do kontaktu s pokožkou, tak celým telom mi prešli zimomriavky, no privrela som oči. Jednu po druhej som som si ich vložila. Bol to príjemný pocit. </p><p>      Znova som sa zhlboka som sa nadýchla a vydýchla. Nohy som spustila a sadla som si na kraj postele, mohla som ich cítiť. Usmievala som sa, krabičku som položila na nočný stolík a pomaly sa postavila. Musela som priznať, že tento pocit, pocit, ktorý som slovami nevedela opísať, mi chýbal. Pomaly som tam kráčala, mohla som cítiť, ako pri každom pohybe sa obtreli o steny. Bolo to také príjemné. </p><p>      Keď som došla k miestnosti, dvere boli zavreté. Jemne som ruku priložila na dvere a zaklopala. Počula som iba ,ďalej' a tak s úsmevom na perách som v kráčala do miestnosti, kde ma už čakal Zayn s úsmevom na perách. Svetlo bolo jemné, všetko to tam vyzeralo temne, no aj vzrušujúco. Páčilo sa mi tam. Keď som sa obzrela, kde je Zayn, tak sedel na posteli. Mal na sebe klasické čierne nohavice, v ktorých mal opasok a bielu košeľu, cez ktorú mu presvitali jeho svaly a jeho všetky tetovania. </p><p>      „Zlož si župan." Rozkázal. </p><p>      „Áno, pane." Môj hlas sa niesol miestnosťou, keď mi už župan padal po ramenách na zem. Hlavu som sklonila a dívala som sa na zem, na moje prsty na nohách. </p><p>      „Si taká krásna, Natasha," preniesol do ticha a ja som sa zhlboka nadýchla, načo sa uchechtol, „mám chuť, ťa už teraz ošukať, ale musím ešte pekne počakať. Teraz chcem aby si pristúpila ku mne." Rozkázal a ja som spravila tak ako kázal.</p><p>      Pomaly som pristúpila k nemu a malo mi chýbalo aby som vzdychla od toľkého potešenia. Ako som k nemu kráčala, musela som si kusať do pery, aby som nevzdychala, nechcela som ho naštvať hneď v prvý deň. </p><p>       „Dnes to nebude nič, čo by ťa mohlo bolieť, ale čo by ťa znepokojilo, ale aj tak pre istotu ti chcem dať na oči túto šatku." Jeho jemný a upokojujúci hlas sa ozval miestnosťou. „Dvihni hlavu, bábika." Dvihla som ju a mohla som sa mu pozerať do tváre, mohla som si všimnúť, že sa usmieval. </p><p>      Šatku mi uviazal na očiach, pýtal sa ma, či ma neťahá, vždy som mu slušne povedala, že nie, že je všetko v poriadku.</p><p>      „Keď sa budeš báť, je to v poriadku, musíš mať strach, ale pamätaj si, ja ti neublížim, bábika. Na to ťa mám veľmi rád." Venoval mi jemný bozk na líce. </p><p>      Ucítila som ako ma vzal do náruče a niekde niesol, no dlho to nebolo, keďže som o pár sekúnd na to bola položená na zem, s príkazom, že sa mám ohnúť o stôl, ktorý je predo mnou. Spravila som tak ako nakázal, ako som spravila, tak ruky mi spútal, nohy mi dal od seba a taktiež spútal. Nevedela som, čo mám čakať, bála som sa. </p><p>      „Zhlboka dýchaj, počúvaj ako dýchaš. Vnímaj iba to a môj hlas. Sústreď sa na to." Rozkázal mi a ja som robila tak ako prikázal. </p><p>      Dýchala som, sústredila som sa len na ten vzduch. Cítila som, ako sa mi telo naplnilo kyslíkom a potom zase som ho vypustila z tela von. Pod pohybom mojej hrude sa vo mne aj hýbali guľôčky, ktoré mi spôsobovali rozkoš a túžbu, ktorú som nevedela zastaviť. Tak veľmi som túžila potom, ako sa ma Zayn bude dotýkať. Tak veľmi som to chcela ... </p><p>     „Správne, bábika." </p><p>      Pohladil ma po vlasoch a ruku tiahol po chrbte dole, až k zadočku, po ktorom o pár sekúnd udrel a ja som sa prehla v chrbtici a tiež som ucítila ako sa guľôčky hýbali, udierali do stien môjho vnútra. Nahlas som vydýchla, hneď na to ma Zayn pobozkal na spodnú časť chrbtice.</p><p>      Zase som ucítila jeho ruku v mojich vlasoch, ktorá klesala dole, znova až k zadočku, a potom čakal. Pripravovala som sa na to, no úder sa neopakoval, - aspoň som si to myslela, keďže o pár sekúnd na to, ma udrel. Znova som sa prehla, pretože som to nečakala. Moje vnútro horelo, bolo to také príjemné, úžasné. Slovami sa to nedalo opísať, akú rozkoš mi spôsoboval tento muž. </p><p>      „Pani, prosím. Som blízko." Prosila som ho a znova sa ucítila jeho pery na dolnej časti chrbtice. </p><p>      „Páči sa mi, keď prosíš." Šepol, pobozkal ma. </p><p>      Keď sa	znova jeho ruky dotkla chrbta, tak mi telom prešla vlna vzrušenia. Mohol ucítiť, ako sa mi pre jeho dotyku spravili zimomriavky. Jeho ruka teraz už klesala pomaly, ako keby nechcel ukončiť túto hru. No ja som to tak veľmi potrebovala. </p><p>      „Prosím." Prosila som ho, keďže som to tak veľmi potrebovala. „O čo prosíš, bábika?" Opýtal sa provokatívne. </p><p>      „Prosím, jedenkrát. Už iba jeden." Prehltla som. Vtedy som ucítila ako jeho ruka zmizla a okamžite som dostala po zadočku. </p><p>      Bol to posledný uder, ktorý ma dostal na vrchol a ja som sa mohla tešiť z môjho vytúženého vrcholu. Kričala som jeho meno, ďakovala som mu za to, že to dokončil. Cítila som, ako sa mi telo uvoľnilo. Nebola som nervózna, ani napätá. </p><p>      Ucítila som, ako ma odpútal, no keď som si myslela, že to je všetko, tak som sa mýlila, pretože ma len pretočil. Ležala som na chrbte, spútaná, bez akejkoľvek šance zistiť, čo chce so mnou robiť. </p><p>      „Teraz mám v ruke pierko, neboj sa, bude to len štekliť. Je to na uvoľnenie." Mohla som cítiť ako sa usmieval. </p><p>      „Dobre, pane." Aj som prikývla. </p><p>      To pierko bolo jemné. Najprv mi prechádzal po krku, čo ma rozosmialo, klesal dole k hrudníku. Obkrúžil obidve bradavky a klesal dole k brušku, musela som sa zasmiať, keď mi prechádzal po tele. Cítila som, že obišiel môj horúce a vzrušený stred, ktorý je pripravený len a len preňho. Prechádzal mi po stehnách, lýtkach až dole k päte, kde som sa znova rozosmiala, no teraz som mohla počuť, že sa zasmial aj on. </p><p>       „Si uvoľnená?" Opýtal sa odrazu a už som na sebe necítila pierko. </p><p>       „To som už dávno, pane." Odpovedala som mu okamžite. </p><p>      „To ma teší." </p><p>       Ako odpovedal, ucítila som jeho ruku na brušku. Klesala dole, jasne som vedela, čo chce spraviť. Jeho ruka sa dostala k môjmu stredu. Palcom mi prešiel po klitorise, načo som trochu dvihla boky, aj keď som veľmi nemohla, no potom klesla dole k môjmu vchodu, ktorý obkreslil a napokon potiahol za šnúrok a vytiahol dve guľôčky, ktoré ma robili šťastnou. </p><p>       „Tie guľôčky si dáš aj nabudúce, keď sa budeme hrať, jasne?" Rozkázal. </p><p>       „Áno, pane." Rýchlo som odpovedala. </p><p>       Jeho prsty sa znova objavili pri mojom vchode, no teraz ich pomaly vsúval do vnútra a von. Tempo bolo pomalé, no pomaly aj zrýchľoval, čím ma dotiahol aj k druhému orgazmu. Ešte ako mnou prechádzala vlna, tak ma odpútal a preniesol na posteľ, kde ma surovo hodil, pričom mi spadla aj šatka z očí. </p><p>       „Teraz si užijeme, bábika." </p><p>        Usmial sa a v tej chvíli som mohla cítiť jeho penis hlboko v sebe.	Jeho tempo bolo rýchle, prírazy boli tvrdé. Išiel si po čom chcel. Bral si ma, ťahal ma k výšinám, že som ledva vnímala okolie. Bolo to také úžasné, niečo, čom som s nikým nezažila. Niečo, čo mi ukázal len a len on a nikto iný. Páčilo sa mi to, ako si ma surovo bral. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                      Bol ako šelma a ja som bola jeho korisť.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn's POV </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    	Sedel som na pohovke v mojom dome, v mojej obývačke. Hore ležalo dievča, na ktorom mi záležalo viac, ako na tých ostatných, dokonca mi záležalo na nej viac ako na sebe. Neviem, čím to bolo, no ťahalo ma k nej, nedokázal som na nič iné myslieť len a len na ňu. Bola niečím iná a ja som sa snažil zistí čím. Nechápal som tomu... Bol som z toho skurvene zmätený.</p><p>   	Nahol som sa ku stolíku a vzala som si pohár s ginom, ktorý som vždy pil, keď som sa snažil premýšľať. Dnešná noc s ňou hore, bola... iná. Chcel som s ňou robiť niečo iné, niečo oveľa tvrdšie, ale nedokázal som to. Ako náhle som sa pozrel do jej očí, tak ako keby to zo mňa opadlo a ja som už nemal chuť jej niečo také robiť.</p><p>    	Stále sa mi páčil ten pocit, byť ich pán. Pamätám si, ako sa tie malé kurvičky na zemi zvíjali bolesťou, no na nej by som to nedokázal, niečo vo mne mi bránilo jej ublížiť. Neviem, či to bol jej nevinný pohľad, ktorý ma nútil na tie všetky skurvené veci myslieť, alebo to jej telo, ktoré bolo... tak nepoškvrnené, nezneužite. Aj keď jej bič zanechal rany na jej dokonalom zadočku.</p><p>    	Pokrútil som hlavou, pohár som položil na stolík, keďže bol prázdny a ja som sa oprel o pohovku, na ktorej som sedel. Musím! Proste zajtra ju vezmem hore a trochu si užijeme. Budem tvrdší, oveľa. Vezmem to skurvené lano...</p><p>    	Och lano... Vyčaril sa mi úsmev na tvári, keď som si spomenul na to, čo som tým lanom robil...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           ×Flashback×</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    	Ležala na posteli, červená farba jej pasovala, no teraz bohužiaľ na nej nebola. Jej krásna svetlo čokoládová pokožka sa mi páčila. Jej telo sa lesklo potom a jej hruď sa nadvihovala a ja som tak mohol vedieť, že ešte žije.</p><p>    	Usmieval som sa od ucha k uchu, keď som ju videl, bola roztiahnutá po celej posteli, ruky mala pripútané lanom a nohy taktiež. Jej krásne prsia som zviazal, aby som ju vzrušil, a tým sa lano tiahlo dole bolo obtočené okolo jej plochého bruška a napokon sa pri jej rozkroku delilo, a ja som ho potom obtočil okolo jej krásnych nôh a napokon som ich oviazal o koniec postele, tak ako ruky o čelo postele.</p><p>    	„Si tak krásna. Red." Usmial som sa a pristúpil k posteli, otvorila svoje čokoládové oči, a s bolesťou a hlavne strachom mi hľadela do očí.</p><p>    	„Prosím," zachrapčala, „už nie, bolí to." Mohol som vidieť ako jej prsia nabrali ružovú farbu, bolelo ju to a ja som sa len usmieval, pretože sa mi to skruvene páčilo.</p><p> </p><p>    	Kľakol som si na posteľ a s viečku, ktorú som držal v rukách som naklonil nad jej telo, čím sa vosk dostal do kontaktu z jej pokožkou. Ten krik, ktorý opúšťal jej pery bol ako balzam na duši. Naviac sa mi páčilo, keď jej pery vypustili nadávky na moju osobu.</p><p>    	Sviečku som dal z jej tela preč a ona nahlas dýchala. Už nebolo počuť, že kričala už si toho užila dosť, no pre mňa nie, chcel som viac. Vstal som z postele a vzal som z nočného stolíka kovové štipce, ktoré som pomaly kládol na jej telo, ktoré sa triaslo. Plakala, kričala a mne sa to tak skurvene páčilo.</p><p>    	„Zabi ma, prosím!" Kričala, ako som ich jej štipcoval na telo.</p><p> </p><p>    	„To nemôžem Red, ešte málo sme si užili." Posledné dve štipce som nasadil na jej bradavky, a ona sa prehla v chrbtici a niečo zakliala.</p><p>    	Prstami som začal prechádzal po holom tele, kde nemala štipce, triasla sa – a tým mi ukázala, že sa tak skurvene bála. Bála sa mňa. Bol som na seba hrdý, páčilo sa mi to, čo som jej spôsobil. Náhle som sa postavil z postele a z hora som na ňu hľadel.</p><p>    	„Si tak krásna. Red." Usmial som sa a ona len a len plakala.</p><p>    	„Prosím pane!" Šepla a ja som prikývol.</p><p>    	„Chceš?" Pýtal som sa jej.</p><p>    	„Už ťa viac neznesiem, si skurvysyn! Radšej umriem ako keby som mi mala znova hľadieť do očí! Ľutujem dňa kedy som sa na teba pozrela!"</p><p>    	Zakričala z posledných sil a ja som prikývol. Nechal som ju na posteli a odišiel som z miestnosti, do mojej pracovne, vzal som zbraň, ktorú som mala uloženú najspodnejšom šuplíku a naspäť som sa vrátil k svojej princezne menom Red.</p><p>    	„Miloval som ťa Red. Bola si moja červená princezná." Usmial som sa a Red sa len slasne usmiala.</p><p>    	Namieril som si to na ňu a trafil som. Priamo do jej čela, uprostred čela. Oči mala otvorené a ja som si mohol všimnúť, že už v nich nie je život.</p><p>    	Bola taká krásna. Lanom previazaná princezná, s červeným voskom obliatá a striebornými štipcami skrášlená. To bola moja milovaná červená princezná. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                        × End Flashback ×</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha's POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    	Ležala som na posteli, vedľa mňa ležal Zayn a len tak nemo hľadel do stropu tak ako ja. Bola som rada, že je tu tak blízko, no chýbalo mi to, ako sa ma dotýkal. Chcela som aby sa ma dotýkal, tak ako to robil vždy.</p><p>     Pokrútila som hlavou a otočila som sa na bok, hľadiac na Zayna, ktorý ležal na chrbte, tak ako ja pred chvíľkou.</p><p>    	„Môžem sa ťa niečo opýtať, Zayn." Ozvala som sa do ticha.</p><p>    	Zayn otočil hlavou a tam mi tými svojimi hnedými očami hľadel do tváre, no neskôr do mojích oči a napokon na pery. Otočil sa na bok a zadíval sa mi hlboko do očí.</p><p>    	„Tak sa pýtaj, keď si taká nedočkavá." Jemne sa usmial.</p><p>    	„Bojím sa, že sa kvôli tomu naštveš."</p><p>    	Zavrela som oči a rozmyslela som si poriadne, čo som sa ho chcela opýtať. Chcela som vedieť toho toľko, no bála som sa.</p><p>    	„Chcem ťa spoznať, Zayn." Otvorila som oči a hľadela do jeho kamennej tváre.</p><p>    	„Dobre." Rysi jeho tváre sa uvoľnili a znova sa jemne usmial. „Pýtaj sa."</p><p>    	„Takže, čo keby som sa ťa stále pýtala jednu otázku, potom, čo prídeme z tvojej hracej miestnosti? Vždy jedna otázka po hraní?" Navrhla som.</p><p>    	„Dobre, je to fér, takže súhlasím," prikývol, „teraz sa pýtaj."</p><p>    	„Samozrejme nemusíš mi odpovedať, a potom sa taktiež ty mňa môžeš opýtať, čo chceš." Usmiala som sa a Zayn pretočil očami. „Dobre, takže moja otázka je: Pôjdem ešte niekedy von, prejsť sa, ešte niekedy uvidím slnko aj z vonku, nie len odtiaľto?" Opýtala som sa a hľadela do jeho tváre.</p><p>    	Nemo mi hľadel do očí. Tá hnedá sa v tej čiernej stratila, ako náhle táto otázka vypustila moje pery. Jeho rysy tváre, ktoré boli pred chvíľkou jemné, upokojujúce, hovoriace, že mi neublíži, zmenili na tvrdú a kamennú časť, ktorú používal preds tým, dosť často, - presne tak ako v tú noc, čo mi ublížil. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                          ***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    	Moju ruku držal v tej jeho, ako keby sa bál, že mu ujdem, no ja som to v pláne vôbec nemala. Bola som rada, že som tu s ním mohla ísť. Aspoň niečo. Dokonca sa nehneval, len ma šikovne vzal za ruku, viedol dole schodiskom a vyviedol ma záhradu.</p><p>    	Mal tu veľký bazén a stromy, mohla by som povedať, že jeho pozemok bol veľký, páčilo sa mi tu, bolo tu príjemne ale príjemnejšie bolo to ako ma držal za ruku a viedol po jeho veľkom pozemku.</p><p>    	V tichosti sme kráčali vedľa seba, užívala som si slnko a čerstvý vzduch. Moju ruku som opatrne vytiahla z jeho zovretia a pomaly, tak aby nezbadal som si s ním preplietla prsty, neprotestoval. Musím si, že sa mu to páčilo, len som dúfala, že nespraví niečo.</p><p>    	„Si rada, že som ťa sem vzal? Ako myslí, prejsť sa?" Opýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla a jemne som sa na neho usmiala.</p><p>    	„Ďakujem Zay, je to do teba milé, že si ma sem vzal, vieš, už ani neviem, ako dlho som u teba. Nepočítam to, no viem, že toto, táto prechádzka, je jedná z najlepších vecí, ktoré som u teba zažila." Úsmev sa mi nevytratil z pier.</p><p>    	„Hm, tak, čo keby sme sa okúpali?" Opýtal sa odrazu, pustil moju ruku z jeho zovretia a okamžite si dal tričko dole.</p><p>    	Až teraz som si mohla všimnúť, všetky jeho tetovania, ktoré mal na hrudi, alebo na jeho celej pravej potetovanej ruke.</p><p>    	„Mne sa tam nechce." Povedala som, keď Zayn bol už v boxerkách a ja som za ten čas stále pred ním, v jeho tričku, pod ktorým som mala samozrejme nohavičky a podprsenku.</p><p>    	„Bohužiaľ." Usmial sa a jedným ťahom mi stiahol tričko zahodil ho za seba, vzal ma do náruče a už som bola vo vode, ktorá bola naozaj príjemná. </p><p>    	Ruky aj nohy som mala obtočené okolo jeho tela. On si ma držal pri sebe, no lepšie povedané, ja som sa ho držala ako kliešť.</p><p>    	„Čo tak si zaplávať?" Opýtal sa ma s úsmevom na perách. No ja som len pokrútila hlavou. „Prečo nie princezná?" Nadvihol obočie.</p><p>    	„Neviem to." Nevinne som pokrčila ramenami.</p><p>    	„Tak to by som ťa mal naučiť." Usmial sa.</p><p>    	„Áno, presne tak ako ma učíš aj tie zakázané veci. Ale bola by som rada, keby si ma ich učil aj tu v bazéne." Šepla som mu do ucha a ruky si vložila do jeho čiernych vlasov, v ktorých som už prehrabovala. </p><p>    	„Hm to je lákavá ponuka." Usmial sa a kráčal.</p><p>    	Najprv som si myslela, že ide ku schodom, aby sme si to na nich rozdali poprípade na tráve, ale nie on ma niesol len k najbližšej stene bazéna, o ktorú ma oprel. Ruky mu zablúdili k rozopínaniu mojej podprsenky, ktoré bolo vpredu a on len rýchli pohybom ma zbavil košíkov a už mi v rukách hladil prsia. Ruky som nechala skĺznúť na jeho ramená, za ktoré som ich držala.</p><p>     	„No ták! Zay prosím." Šepla som mu do ucha a svoje pery priložil na tie moje.</p><p>    	„Čo by si chcela bábika?" Opýtal sa a svoj rozkrok pritlačil o ten môj.</p><p>    	„Teba teraz hneď!" Ruky som vložila znova do jeho vlasov a surovo ho za ne potiahla.</p><p>    	„Ty si moja mrška!" Usmial sa a jedným pohybom ruky mi roztrhol nohavičky a zo svojich boxeriek vyslobodil svojho juniora, ktorý sa hneď na to ocitol hlboko vo mne.</p><p>    	Bolo to rýchle ale úžasné. Znova niečo, čo som od neho nečakala. Jeho prírazy boli tvrdé, no milovala som to, nemohla som sa sťažovať, za každým jedným prírazom som mu potiahla vlasy, nikdy som nemala túto možno, tak som si to vychutnávala. Páčilo sa mi, ako od mňa bušil, to ako jeho hruď narážala do tej mojej, ako sa moje stvrdnuté bradavky dotýkajú jeho tmavej pleti na hrudi.</p><p>    	To ako sa okolo nás voda vlnila, na to nezabudnem, to ako mi hľadel do očí, ktoré boli čierne, to ako si to aj jeden aj druhý úživali, to ako mi jeho ruky drtili zadoček, ktorým pohyboval, to ako mi dychčal do tváre a občas mu ušla nadávaka, alebo moje meno, čo bola skurvene úžasne.</p><p>    	Znova ma naplňoval ten pocit. Pocit, kedy ma on plnil, to ako v tej chvíli som bola ja jeho a on bol môj. Ale aj tak v skutočnosti ja som patrila jemu. On to vedel, no nikdy som mu to nepovedala.</p><p>    	V tej chvíli som si uvedomila, ako sa mi tento sex s ním páči. Že sa mi páči ten pocit, ako ma plní ako som v tej chvíli jeho a on môj.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn's POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    	Natasha mi ležala na kolenách a sladko spala, zatiaľ, čo ja som sedel na pohovke a rozmýšľal nad všetkým, čo sa stalo.</p><p>   	Nad tým, ako som ju stretol.</p><p>    	Ako som ju uniesol.</p><p>    	Ako som ju ošukal.</p><p>    	Ako som jej ublížil.</p><p>    	Ako som jej ukázal môj svet.</p><p>    	Sklonil som hlavu, hľadúc do jej nevinnej, nežnej, bezchybnej a dokonalej tváre. Bola taká nevinná, keď spala, vlastne ona bola nevinná stále, to ako hovorila, to ako sa ma dotýkala a dokonca ako rozprávala.</p><p>    	Bola stvorená pre mňa. Boh ju stvoril pre mňa. Bola mojím anjelom, ktorý mi ukázal svetlo. Bola ako drahom, ktorý sa na slnku ligotal a to ona pre mňa bola. Bola pre mňa vzácna, ako ten drahokam, no bola tiež mojím anjelom.</p><p>    	Len mojim anjelom.</p><p>    	Jemne som ju prstom pohladil po jej dokonalej tváre. Pokrčila nos a spala ďalej a ja som sa pri tom usmial, bola roztomilá. A hlavne bola moja.</p><p>   	Túto krásnu chvíľku prerušil môj mobil. Prebudil tú spiacu krásku, na mojich kolenách, povzdychol som si a Natasha sa posadila.</p><p>    	„Prepáč, ako dlho som takto spala?" Pýtala sa.</p><p>    	„Nie dlho princezná." Pohladil som ju po tvári.</p><p>    	„Kto to volal?"</p><p>    	„Neviem, nie je to podstatné, ideme spať, poď."</p><p>    	Postavil som sa z pohovky a natiahol ruku, aby sa ma Natasha za ňu chytila. Spolu, ruka v ruke, sme kráčali hore do jej izby. Potichu a cez tmavý dom. Nepozeral som koľko je hodín, nezaujímalo ma to, zaujímala ma len Natasha, ktorá potichu kráčala za mnou.</p><p>   Tým tichom sa znova ozval mobil. Mal som chuť ho hodiť o zem, ale len som si povzdychol a kráčal som rýchlejšie do izby.</p><p>    	„Zay, to bolí." Zaskučala Natasha.</p><p>    	V tej chvíli som okamžite zastavil a pozrel sa na ňu. Na tvári mala bolestnú grimasu a ukazovala na svoju ruku. Rýchlo som ju pustil a Natasha sa vďačne, no zároveň ah nevinne usmiala a obišla ma, kráčajúc priamo do jej izby. </p><p>    Povzdychol som si a vytiahol som mobil z vrecka, odblokoval som ho, hľadiac na číslo, ktoré mi dvakrát volalo. Bol to Jason. Mal som chuť mu jednu prijebať, urvať mu gule a potom mu ich upražiť aby ich zožral. Bol som naštvaný, vždy ma vedel neskutočne naštvať.</p><p>    	Vytočil som číslo toho skurvenca a on sa mi zo smiechom ozval. Bol tam hluk a dám ruku do ohňa, že ten kokot bol niekde na party, alebo v nejakej piči.</p><p>    	„Prečo mi kurva nedáš pokoj!" Zavrčal som.</p><p>    	„Lebo tu máš kurvičku, Malik." Nechutne sa zasmial, no ja som nechápal.</p><p>    	„Čože?!"</p><p>    	„Och Bože, Malik," povzdychol si, „niekto ťa vyzýva na súboj. Ty kokot, nechápavý." Zavrčal po mne.</p><p>    	„Hej Jason, bacha na slová, vieš kto som," upozornil som ho, „a aj tak dnes nemám chuť na tie skurvene jazdy, aj tak by som znova niekoho nakopal do prdele, mám lepšiu prácu ako sa tam jebať s nejakým skurvenocom, ktrý si niečo o sebe myslí, no aj tak je nula." Pretočila som očami.</p><p>    	„No ako myslíš, Malik. Ja mu idem to odkázať, ty si užívaj s tou kurvičkou, ktorú máš doma." Nechutne sa zasmial.</p><p>    	„Čože?! Ako to! Ako do piče vieš, že mám ďalšiu doma!" Zavrčal som po ňom.</p><p>    	Nikto predsa nemohol vedieť o Natashi, predsa nikomu so nepovedal, že ju mám doma. Nikto! </p><p>    	„Malik, sleduj správy. Keby si si vybral nejakú pipku z ulice, ale ty si vyberieš svetoznámu modelku?! Ty si trúfaš, do piče." Zasmial sa.</p><p>    	„Takže Natasha je svetoznáma modelka?!" Opýtal som sa pre istotu.</p><p>    	„Tak tomu kurva vez, kamoško." Povedal vážne.</p><p>    	„Do píče!" Zvrieskol som. „Budem končiť Jason. Potom ti zavolám. Čau."</p><p>    	Mobil som schoval do vrecka a celý nasraty som sa vybral do Natashinej izby, aby som jej niečo ukázal... Dvere som rozrazil a Natasha sa zľakla.</p><p>    	„Niečo sa deje Zay?" Opýtala sa ma vystrašne.</p><p>    	„To kurva, že áno, princezná. Kedy si mi do piče chcela povedať, že kto si?!" Zjapal som na ňu.</p><p>    	„Ja – ja, pr – prep – páč. Myslela – la somm, žee to vieš." Hľadela mi do očí.</p><p>    	„Ja to kurva neviem!"</p><p>    	Zvrieskol som po nej a chytil ju za ruku, nevnímajúc, že ju to bolí, že ma prosím aby som to nerobil. Vliekol som ju po schodoch, bolo mi to kurva jedno, bol som tak skurvene naštvaný, že som ju mal chuť zabiť na mieste, no nechcel som jej to uľahčiť a ďalšia by sa ťažko hľadala. </p><p>    	Do mojej miestnosti som ju surovo hodil na zem, a ťažkými krokmi som prešiel ku komode, kde som vytiahol bič.</p><p>    	„Postav sa k tomu skurvenému stolu, ty kurva!"</p><p>    	Zvrieskol som po nej a ona trasľavým a pomalým krokom k nemu kráčala, nemal som na tu malú kurvu nervy tak som k nej podišiel a potiahol ju za ruku a surovu ju hodil na ten stôl. Ruky a nohy som jej pripevnil železnými putami, ktoré tam boli a už mi na ničom nezáležalo. A žala som jej dávať rany na jej chrbát.</p><p>    	Nepočítal som koľko rán som jej dal. Počul som ako plakala, no mňa to nezastavilo, nezastavilo ma ani to, ako ma prosila. Nezastavil ma dokonca ani ten jej krvavý chrbát.</p><p>    	Poslednýkrát som ju udrel a bič som hodil do kúta. Stiahol som si nohavice aj s boxerkami a bez varovania som do nej vstúpil a nemilosrdne do nej zachádzal. Bolo mi kurva jedno ako sa cíti. Hlavne, že ja som mal pôžitok, tak ako stále.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V ústach mal cigaretu. Bola tma a on stál na balkóne. Bola zima a on tam bol len v boxerkách bolo mu všetko jedno. Presne tak ako vždy. Na ničom mu nezáležalo a dokázal si to tým, čo ukázal Natashe. Nestaral sa o ňu. Ako náhle sa spravil hlboko v nej tak ju len odopol, natiahol si boxerky a odišiel preč. Na balkón, na ktorom stál do teraz a fajčil cigaretu jednu za druhou, zatiaľ čo ona trpela.</p><p>    	Jej krvácajúci chrbát ju bolel tak ako ešte nikdy. V tej chvíli zažívala takú veľkú bolesť, ako ešte nikdy predtým, vo svojom živote, dokonca by sa priznala, že ju to bolelo viac, ako to, že ju Zayn predtým znásilnil. Nebolelo to tak veľmi ako toto.</p><p>    	No viac ju bolel pocit, to ako sa k nej Zayn správal, to aký nemilosrdný k nej bol. To ako to ju bez milosti bil, vôbec sa nad ňou nezľutoval, a to len kvôli takej maličkosti. Aspoň to si myslela.</p><p>    	S veľkými bolesťami sa nejako dostala do svojej izby, kde si ľahla, nedokázala nič iné spraviť. Bolelo to a ona čakala, že to prejde. Aspoň dúfala, že Zayn sa k nej vráti, že sa jej buď ospravedlní, alebo už keď sa jej neospravedlní, tak aspoň k nej príde a začne sa k nej správať tak ako predtým, no ona bola naivná, tak ako predtým ... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                              	Zayn's POV</p><p>    	Stál som na balkóne a fajčil som asi piatu cigaretu, lebo keby som si nezapálil, tak by som hore ešte došiel a dobil ju k smrti a ja som ju ešte potreboval. Potreboval som ju na sex. Už keď je taká slávna. Tak stojí za to.</p><p>    	Viem, že som si to skurvene dojebal tým, že som si ju doniesol, ale ja som do piče nevedel kto to je. Keby som nebol kokot, tak by som to si zistil, kto vlastne ona je, ale to by som sa musel riadiť hlavou, ale ja stále rozmýšľam rozkrokom, tak ako stále.</p><p>    	Som úbožiak. Mal by som ísť hore za ňou, a ospravedlniť sa jej za to, čo som spravil, no radšej som tu stál. Bola mi skruvená zima, no nedokázal som vkročiť do domu, potom, čom som jej tam hore spravil.</p><p>    	Mala by sa teraz dostať k telefónu, a zavolať na políciu, povedať všetko, čo som jej spravil. No vedel som, že ona to nespraví. Niekde v hĺbke duše som vedel, že ma má aspoň trochu rada. Tak presne ako aj Dília. Jediné dievča, vlastne už teraz druhé po Natashi, ktré som volal menom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           	× Flashback × </p><p> </p><p>    	„Pán Zayn, prosím." Smelo šepla.</p><p>    	Ona sa nebála, páčilo sa jej to rovnako ako aj mne. Páčili sa jej všetky tie veci, ktoré som jej robil. Páčilo sa jej to, ako som sa jej dotýkal, mala takú sladkú pokožku, takú jemnú ako hodváb. Bola taká nevinná a keď sa na mňa pozrela jej zeleným pohľadom tak som vedel, že to robím dobre.</p><p>    	„O čo prosíš, Dília?" Opýtal som sa jej to v rukách som držal dildo, ktoré o pár minút neskôr malo byť hlboko v nej.</p><p>    	„O teba. Chcem ťa! Hlboko v sebe." Šepla slasťou.</p><p>    	Rukou som prechádzal po jej nahom tele. Po jej krásnych prsiach. Jej pokožka bola taká svetla, že som mohol vidieť ten kontrast medzi mnou a ňou. To sa mi páčilo. Veľmi páčilo.</p><p>    	„Hm, ale niečo skúsime. Ukáž sa mi." Prikázal som jej a ona tak spravila.</p><p>    	Nohy dala od seba tak ako sa len dalo a ja som mohol vidieť jej krásny ružový stred, ktorý pred chvíľkou masíroval vibrátor. Mohol som vidieť, ako to z nej kvapká. Bola sladká.</p><p>    	„Pane, prosím."</p><p>    	Bola pripravená. Toto nebol prvýkrát, nemal som chuť ísť hľadať lubrikant a tak som si kľakol na posteľ a ruku s dildom som nasmeroval na druhý otvor.</p><p>    	„Uvoľni sa." Šepol som a Dília vydýchla. Uvoľnila sa a ja som nečakal na nič a jedným pritlačením som ho do nej zasunul až po okraj.</p><p>    	„OCH MOJ BOŽE !" Zhíkla a ja som sa usmial.</p><p>    	„A teraz ja." Preniesol som do miestnosti, ktorá sa o pár minút neskôr ozývala našimi vzdychmi.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                   × End Flashback × </p><p> </p><p>    	Dília bola taká ako teraz Natasha. Mal som ju ako tak rád. A tak som sa predsa len odišiel z balkóna kráčiac k mojej dobitej princezne, ktorej som musel vyčistiť rany.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn's POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bola vo svojej izbe, počul som sprchu a tak, bez váhania som vošiel do jej izby, kráčajúc priamo do kúpeľne, kde sa aj nachádzala. Bola pod sprchou, mohol som počuť, ako syčala bolesťou. Prišlo mi jej veľmi ľúto.</p><p>Neváhal som, stiahol som so seba boxerky a otvoril sprchu, mohol som vidieť pred sebou, jej doráňaný chrbát, v tej chvíli som všetko ľutoval. Natiahol som ruku, dotýkajúc sa jej jemnej sametovej pokožky.</p><p> </p><p>Naľakala sa a okamžite sa ku mne otočila. Hľadela na mňa zo strachom, no aj odvahou v očiach. Snažila sa byť silná, aj keď jej telo sa triaslo...</p><p> </p><p>„Čo chceš?! Nestačilo ti?! Ešte chceš?!" Zavrčala po mne.</p><p>Naštvalo ma to.... Vyštartoval som po nej. Surovo som ju otočil, hlavu jej pritisol o múr a bez váhania som do nej zo zadu vstúpil. Nebránila sa, za čo som bol rád.</p><p>Ruky mi behali po jej nahom a mokrom tele, zatiaľ, čo som do nej tvrdo prirážal. Stláčal som v rukách jej krásne prsia a neskor mi ruky padli na jej boky, ktoré som v rytme prírazov silno stláčal, ale bolo mi to jedno.</p><p>Nemala si dovoľovať, mala byť ticho. Nie som s tých chlapov, s ktorým si žena môže robiť, čo chce, neznášam to. Ja som predsa chlap, budem robiť tak ako uznám za vhodné! Ja budem rozkazovať o jej živote.</p><p>Zdriapol som ju za vlasy, pritiahol si ju na hruď, odstúpil od steny a ohol ju, aby som mal lepší vstúp do nej. Bola úžasne úzka, to sa mi strašne páčilo. Aj keď jej kundička je oveľa lepšia, ale milujem aj anál. A ženám sa tiež páči, no na to musia mať chlapa, ktorý vie ako na to, ako napríklad ja, no Natasha ma naštvala, nech sa nečuduje, aký som.</p><p>Ani neviem ako a dosiahol som vrhol. Vedel som, že ona sa nespravila, pretože jej sa to nepáčilo, al však komu by sa také niečo páčilo? Pokrútil som hlavou a otočil si ju k sebe....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha's POV</p><p> </p><p>Nikdy som nemyslela, že Zayn môže byť taký odporný, taký surový, ako sa môže zmeniť z jednej sekundy na druhú. Však bol taký nežný a sladký, a teraz? Pretiahol a zbičoval ma v mučiarni a keď som sa už konečne dostala s veľkými bolesťami, príde si ešte pre jedno kolo do sprchy? Nemôže ma nechať ?</p><p>Neuveriteľne to bolelo. Chcela som byť v tej chvíli radšej mŕtva, nechcela som sa už nikdy dávať do jeho očí, do jeho temných očí.... A hlavne do jeho tváre. Bol mi odporný hnusil sa mi...</p><p>Keď sa konečne spravil, a ja som sa s bolesťou chrbta a dolných partií postavila, otočil si ma k sebe. Z nechuťou, ale aj so strachom som na neho hľadela. Nevedela som, čo od neho čakať.</p><p>„Kľakni si a vyfajči mi vtáka!" Rozkázal.</p><p>Nevedela som ako na to, toto som nikdy nepraktizovala, vždy mi to prišlo nechutné, alebo skôr ak mám povedať pravdu, nikdy som to neskúšala, nikdy som nemala partnera na sex takého, čom sme sa navzájom ústami, on prstami, uspokojovali. </p><p>No napokon som spravila tak ako Zayn prikázal. Kľakla som si na kolená a vzala jeho penis do rúk a začala som ňou hýbať, hore a dole. Hlavu som naklonila k špičke jeho penisu a opatrne som ho vzala do úst...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha's POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    V noci som mala nočné mory, snívalo sa mi o veľa strašidelných veciach, a hlavným hrdinom bol Zayn. Človek, ktorý ma uniesol a sexuálne ma zneužíva...</p><p> </p><p>    Chcela som zabudnúť ta včerajšok, to ako ma Zayn surovo pretiahol, ako ma zbičoval, ako si ma vzal kúpeľni, ako som sa začala dáviť, jeho pesnisom, ktorý som mala hlboko v hrdle...</p><p>    Bolo mi zo seba zle, chcela som zomrieť, pól noci som poriadne nespala, no chcela som, ale bála som sa. Bála som sa, že by prišiel a znova by mi to spravil a ja som nechcela. Všetko ma bolelo.</p><p>    Keď ráno niekto zaklopal zľakla som sa, no zistila som, že to je len slúžka, ktorá mi doniesla jedlo a vodu. Bola ticho, no potom si nahlas povzdychla, otočila sa k jemným úsmevom na perách ku mne.</p><p>    „Pán Zayn mi povedal, aby som ti natrela chrbát." Šepla potichu a ja som prikývla.</p><p>    Posadila som sa a stiahla som si to veľké tričko, ktoré sa len jemne obtieralo o môj chrbát, a potom si ľahla na hruď.</p><p>    Tá slúžka ku mne podišla, posadila sa na posteľ a začal mi opatrne natierať môj citlivý chrbát. Nebolelo to, bolo to už znecitlivené, už viac to bolieť nemohlo, ako to bolelo včera.</p><p>    „Do večera už budeš mať len modriny, už budeš znova pre neho pripravená." Povedala, ako náhle ma dotrela, postavila sa a na posteľ mi podala tašku.</p><p>    „Čo to je?" Spýtala som sa jej sadajúc si, bolo mi jedno, že som tu pred nou sedela iba v nohavičkách, však sme ženy predsa.</p><p>    „Toto si máš obliecť na večer, pán ťa vezme hore." Povedal a odišla.</p><p>    Nahla som sa k tej taške a keď som zbadala, čo tam je tak som nechcela veriť vlastným očiam. Ružové dildo s ružovým plyšovým chvostíkom, ružová spodná bielizeň z plyša, mačacie uška a napokon ovocný lubrikant.</p><p>    Už len keď som videla tieto hračky, tak som sa zľakla....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha's POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sedela som na posteli, mala som oblečené to, čo chcel Zayn, ale nemala som ani ušká ani to čudo. Nechcela som to, nech ma aj zmláti, ale toto si nedám. Nie sama.</p><p>Pokrútila som hlavou a radšej ticho sedela na posteli a hľadela do tmy. Bolo už niečo po jednej v noci a Zayn tu ešte stále nebol. Na jednej strane som bola rada, na druhej nie.</p><p>A potom som to počula.</p><p>Buchot a smiech.</p><p>Bol to Zayn, no jasne som vedela, že sám nie.</p><p>Vydýchla som si, že mi dá pokoj, nechá ma, no to som robiť nemala. O niekoľko minút neskôr som ho mohla vidieť pred sebou s úškrnom na tvári.</p><p>„Mám pre teba skurvené prekvapenie, Natasha." Nechutne sa zasmial.</p><p>Pristúpil k posteli, zhodil so seba koženú bundu a začal si odopínať opasok, keď sa mu to podarilo nohavice mu padli na zem aj s buchotom. Nečakal na nič a pristúpil k posteli, na ktorej som sedela, bez pohybu, doslova som nedýchala.</p><p>„Buď nežný prosím." Šepla som, zavierajúc oči. Nechcela som sa na to dívať. Len som si tam ľahla a nechala, nech si so mnou robí či chce.</p><p>Cítila som, ako si líhal na posteľ a na mňa, ako mi rukami začal prechádzať po tele. Ako mi stiahol nohavičky a hodil ich do neznáma a bez toho aby niečo povedal do mňa surovo prirazil. Silno som si kusla do pery, ruky dala do pästí a dovoliac mu, nech si so mnou robí čo chce. Slzy som zadržiavala v sebe, presne tak ako aj tie bolestné stony, bála som sa ho, tak ako nikdy.</p><p>Podľa dychu som mohla poznať, že je opitý, fajčil a on sám vie, čo všetko ešte robil...Dovolila som mu, robiť si so mnou, čo len chcel... Fučal mi do ucha ako nejaký starý chlap a silno prirážal, ale nejako som si aj po chvíli na to zvykla.</p><p>„No ták Natasha, poďme!" Zavrčal po mne. Ruku dal medzi naše tela, na to miesto, kde sa spájali a začal mi robiť „dobre" aj keď to tak nebolo, bolelo to.</p><p>„Zayn, prosím nie!" Otvorila som oči a ruky položila na jeho ramená. Pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>Jednou rukou mi stiahol so svojích ramien ruky a prišpendlil ich nad moju hlavu. Pridal na tempe a ja som od bolesti oči zavrela. Chcela som aby bol už koniec...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Obleč si župan!" Rozkázal Zayn, keď si spravil na mne dobre a už sa obliekal.</p><p>Chcela som namietať ale radšej som bola ticho. Vstala som z postele, kráčajúc do kúpeľne, kde som si dala na seba župan, keď som už kráčala k Zaynovi, tak ma zastavil.</p><p>„Daj si dole podprsenku." Ukázal na môj hrudník a tak som spravila. Nemala som chuť mu odporovať.</p><p>Spravila som ako kázal, naspäť som si obliekla župan. Zayn ma chytil za ruku tiahnúc ma dole. Nebral ohľad na to, že ideme po schodoch, tiahol ma ako nejakú handrovú bábiku.</p><p>„Au." Šepla som a Zayn uvoľnil stisk ale nie veľmi a znova ma tiahol dole, až sme zastavili v obývačke, kde som zbadala pár chalanov.</p><p>„No konečne Malik!" Zavrčal jeden chalan.</p><p>„Jason, láskavo drž hubu." Zavrčal Zayn po tom chalanovi.</p><p>„Nepredstavíš nás?" Opýtal sa jeden černoch.</p><p>„Natasha." Ukázal na mňa a ten chalan pristúpil ku mne.</p><p>„Som Simon, tamten je Jason a toto Dean." Ukázal na chalanov a Zayn zavrčal.</p><p>„Natasha je moja kurva. Láskavo do nej nerob, Simon."</p><p>„Héj kámo, niečo si nám sľúbil!" Ozval sa Dean, ktorý sa aj postavil.</p><p>„Hej, tebe som tak to akurát sľúbil." Prikývol.</p><p>„To nie je kurva fér! Aj ja ju chcem!"V tej chvíli som vypúlila oči, pretože som prišla na to, o čom sa bavia...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha's POV</p><p> </p><p>„Natasha je iba moja. Nikto ju nebude mať." Ozval sa Zaynom naštvaný hlas.</p><p>„Sľúbil si to!" Zvrčal Dean.</p><p>Zayn sa v tej chvíli postavil a ruku si obmotal okolo môjho pása, sťahujúc si ma k sebe. Tým ukázal, že som len jeho.</p><p>„Zayn, kamarát..." Ozval sa Dean.</p><p>„Natasha je moja. Už som ti povedal. Nedám ti ju, ani keby si sa na hlavu postavil. Jediný, kto ju bude šukať, som ja. Je ti to kurva jasne?!" Zavrčal Zayn po ňom a Dean nespokojne pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Ale ja mám na ňu chuť, je tu len v župančeku."</p><p>„Ako ti to mám kurva povedať?!" Pustil ma a stiahol ma za seba. „Môžem ti rozbiť nos, Dean. Je mi to kurva jedno, ale Natasha je moja a prisahám, že keď sa jej, čo i len dotkneš, buď ty, Dean, alebo vy dvaja, tak tu prisahám, že vám odrežem vtáka!"</p><p>Počula som ako nahlas prehĺtli. Zayn sa posadil a maň si vyložil na kolená. Dal mi bozk na líce a do ucha zašepkal tiché „nikdy by som ťa nedal."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bola som svedkom, dlhých rozhovoroch o somarinach. Ale, mohla som vedieť, že pre nich to somariny neboli. Rozprávali sa najprv o autách a neskôr o nejakých pretekoch, o ktorých som ani netušila.</p><p>„Vezmeš ju tam?" Opýtal sa Simon a Zayn pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Nie. Ešte aby mi ju tam počas jazdy niekto pretiahol?" Dvihol obočie. „Nemám záujem."</p><p>„Ale všetci by ti ju závideli." Uškrnul sa Dean.</p><p>„Ale ja nepotrebujem, aby ju niekto videl. Chcem ju mať pre seba. Nepotrebujem ju každému ukazovať." Pohladil ma po líci.</p><p>„Je pre teba cenná však?" Opýtal sa Jason a ja som prikývol.</p><p>„A keby si vedel ako." Usmial sa.</p><p>Nemyslím si, Zayn, že som pre teba cenná, keby som bola, tak by si sa ku mne choval, pre teba som len obyčajná handra...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha's POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Mám na teba chuť." Šepol mi Zayn do ucha, keď chalani odchádzali.</p><p>„Prečo mi to hovoríš? Však ma rovno pretiahni a nehovor, presne to robíš vždy." Hovorila som počas toho, ako som sa dívala na svoje bosé nohy, na drevenej podlahe.</p><p>„Ale mačička otvorila ústočká, čo?" Zasmial sa.</p><p>„Hovorím to tak, ako to je, Zayn."</p><p>„Natasha, mal by som ti ukázať, kto tu je pánom, no som skurvene unavený, a tak ideme spať." Chytil ma za ruku vedúc ma hore na poschodie.</p><p>Keď sme prešli moju izbu, vedela som, že ideme do tej jeho. Nikdy som tam nebola, takže neviem, ako vyzerá, no tešila som sa. Vedela som, že ta izba bude rovnaká ako tá moja. Povzdychla som si, načo Zayn zastavil a otočil sa ku mne.</p><p>„Deje sa niečo?" Opýtal sa, nemo som pokrútila hlavou. „Tak ideme spať."</p><p>Otvoril dvere do svojej izby, stiahol ma dnu. Ani neviem ako a už som stála pred ním nahá. Chcela som si rukami zahaliť telo, ale on len pokrútil hlavou.</p><p>„Nerob to, jednoducho si sexy a ja chcem, aby si bola nahá." Prikázal a ja som prikývla. „Takže tu je mäkký koberec, je celý tvoj, no najprv si ideme dať sprchu." Chytil ma za ruku vedúc do kúpeľne.</p><p>Šmaril ma do sprchového kúta, aký mam aj ja a ja som už nastavila vodu. Aby nehúkal po mne. Nechcela som ho naštvať. Bála som sa ho, potom, čo mi spravil. To ako mi ukázal, kto je pánom. Jednoducho som mala pred ním rešpekt, aj keď som mala sto chutí mu povedať si svoje.</p><p>„Och úžasne prijemná." Uľavil si. Všimla som si, ako sa natiahol pre sprchový gél, ktorý mi následne vložil do rúk. „Umy ma, ty moja mala kurvička." Uškrnul sa otočil sa mi chrbtom.</p><p>Chcela som niečo mu na to povedať, dokonca som otvorila aj ústa, ale potom som ich radšej zatvorila, keďže som sa ho bála. Radšej som spravila tak ako kázal. Sprchový som si naniesla na ruku a potom mu ho v masírovala na chrbát, neskôr na hruď a už-už, keď som sa zohýnala, tak ma pretočil. Hruď som mala nalepenú na kachličkách, zatiaľ čo jeho jedná ruku zvierala obe moje nad hlavou a druhou mi prechádzal po nahom tele.</p><p>„Si prekrásna Natasha. Len ma hnevá to, že si mi to nepovedala. Budeme mať z toho veľký prúser." Zašepkal mi do ucha a ja som prikývla.</p><p>„Hlavne ty." Už dlhšie som nemohla byť ticho. „Keď sa dostanem von, ty budeš prvý, čo bude zavretý v base." Zasyčala som na neho.</p><p>„Ale mačička vyťahuje drápky?" Zasmial sa.</p><p>Jeho ruka, ktorá do teraz bola položená na mojom boku sa premiestnila k mojím vlasom, za ktoré silno potiahol. Takže, sa mi díval priamo do očí.</p><p>„Nemyslím si to zlatíčko. Všetko, čo ti spôsobujem sa ti skurvene páči, zlatíčko." Pustil mi ruky a svojou rukou klesol k mojim prsiam, ktoré tvrdo poláskal a klesal dole.</p><p>„Neznášam ťa." Zasyčala som na neho a on sa zasmial.</p><p>„To si myslíš v svojej hlavičke, ale tvoje telo ma miluje." Narážal na zimomriavky, ktoré mi spôsoboval aj pod horúcou vodou. „Si moja, Natasha." A vtedy som už necítila jeho prsty môjho vchodu ale jeho vtáka, ktorý o pár sekúnd bol vo mne. Samozrejme, že som sa neubránila vzdychu.</p><p>„Už len tvoje vzdychy mi hovoria, ako sa ti to veľmi páči. Viem, niekedy som krúti, ale za to môžeš len a len ty. Ty vieš, jasne vieš, že sa viem chovať aj milo. Zažila si to." Prirazil a moje ruky vyleteli k stene, za ktorú som sa chytila. Znova z mojich pier vyšiel vzdych a Zayn ma v tej chvíli pobozkal na krk.</p><p>„Chcem ťa dostať na vrchol, keďže viem, že si sa predtým nespravila. A vieš, čo? Budem sa snažiť byť jemný." Kusol mi do krku a znova prirazil a ostával.</p><p>To, čo sa stalo v nasledujúcich minútach neviem opísať. Bolo to niečo iné, ako to, čo sme robili zvyčajne. Jeho prírazy boli síce tvrdé, no celé sa to odohralo pomaly. Aj keď ma jednou rukou držal za vlasy a druhou sa dotýkal môjho tajného miesta, ktorý silno masíroval, len aby som sa spravila, v tej chvíli ako on. Ak by som mala povedať pravdu, toto sa mi páčilo.</p><p>Potom ako našimi telami prešiel orgazmus, som sa mu zosypala v náruči, čo asi nečakal, keďže ten orgazmus bol silný, cítila som ako sa mi telo uvoľnilo a ja som mala len privreté oči. Keď som oči otvorila, už som ležala na mäkkej posteli. Vedľa mňa Zayn nebol ale potešilo ma to. Nehľadala som ho, nemala som na neho náladu. Len som sa viac pritisla k perine a snažila sa zaspať. Čo sa mi podarilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn POV</p><p> </p><p>„No čo daddy, aká som bola?" Opýtala sa ma Aiden, ktorá práve sedela na mne. Ešte stále som bol v nej, no nič som si neužil.</p><p>„Nevyvrcholil som, pusa." Žmurkol som na ňu a ona sa zamračila sa.</p><p>„Ako to? Však, ale ja áno." Pretočil som ju, takže bola podo mnou.</p><p>„Vieš pusa, mne sa nepáči, keď je žena hore. Som chlap, ja som daddy, ja som tu pánom, Aiden." Hľadel som jej do očí.</p><p>„Ale nepáčilo sa ti ani to, ako sa mi pr-"</p><p>„Jasné, že nie. Mám radšej keď si podo mnou, tak na teba vidím lepšie, ako keď si hore pusa, ale vieš čo?" Hľadel som jej do očí. „Daddy si chce užiť takže ideme na to."</p><p>Chytil som ju pod krkom a začal som do nej tvrdo prirážať. Bolo mi kurva jedno, či môže dýchať alebo nie. Mal som na ňu skurvené nervy. Kto si myslí, že do piče je? Ona je nikto! Ja som kurva niekto! Má mňa počúvať a nie riadiť sa svojimi túžbami.</p><p>Užíval som si každý jeden príraz a tak isto aj to ako hlboko som v nej bol, oko ona obklopovala môj penis. Cítil som jej ruky na mojej ruke, ktorú som držal u jej krku. Vedel som, že sa dusila ale ja som si chcel jednoducho užiť. Pustil som ju a zohol sa k nej.</p><p>„Ja to mám rad drsno a rýchlo, pusa. Ty si na to išla príliš pomaly, nežne. To je pre mňa nič, pusa." Uchechtol som sa a znova som prirazil.</p><p>Užíval som si každú jednu chvíľku, čo som bol v nej. No do vrcholu som mal ďaleko ako ona. Bol som nahnevaný na to, že jej sa to skurvene nepáči, potreboval som aby dosiahla ten vrchol ako ja.</p><p>„Ták kurva! Poďme!" Ruku som priložil na jej klitoris a začal ho trieť, tak aby dostala rýchlo vrchol, ktorý som aj ja potreboval.</p><p>„Nie, prosím, bolí to." Zasyčala, no aj tak som ju nepočúval, presne tak ako aj všetko, čo ona kedy povedala. Bola to len malá kurvička v mojom živote, nebola prvá ani posledná.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha je presne ako Aiden, ktorá jediná si na mňa trúfala, ale dlho sa tu nezdržala. Ba ani nebola taká skurvene sexy ako Natasha. Neviem, čo sa to so mnou stalo, ale Natashu mám rád, nemám chuť ísť s ňou do herne, nemám chuť z nej vymlátiť dušu, nemám chuť ju tak silno jebať, - jednoducho sa bojím, že sa jej niečo stalo. To hovorí jedna moja stránka, no tá druhá chce ju mať hore v herni a tvrdo ju šukať. Nemať zmilovanie nad ňou.</p><p>Pokrútil som hlavou a radšej sa napil whiskey, ktorú som pomaly popíjal. Chcel som ísť hore za ňou a zase si trochu užiť, ale predsa len, dnes som si užil už dosť, však predsa som zažil dve úžasne orgazmy, no a zažil by som kľudne aj ďalší len pri pohľade na ňu.</p><p>Keď som dopil vybral som sa hore, aj keď ma trochu motalo, nejako som tú cestu zvládol. Opitý človek sa hrozne správa, ani si to neuvedomuje, presne tak sa chovám aj ja. A potom všetko ľutujem... No len viem, že keď som vošiel do spálne a videl Natashu pokojne spať, povedal som si, že ju jednoducho musím mať.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Postav sa do piče!" Zvrieskol Zayn po mne a to ma prebudilo.</p><p>Vystrašene som sa posadila a hľadiac do Zaynovej tváre. Radšej som ho poslúchla, no to by som nebola ja, keby sa mi noha nezamotala do periny a ja som nespadla kolenami na zem. Radšej som bola ticho, aj keď to skutočne bolelo, nechcela som ho naštvať. Sklonila som hlavu hľadiac na podlahu. Zayn ma surovo schytil za vlasy tiahnúc ma niekde, snažila som sa len o to, aby som neprišla o ne pri jeho ťahaní. Keď som si uvedomila, kde sme, Zayn ma nechal kľačať na zemi. Boli sme v herni, kľačala som pred posteľou, netušiac, čo chce Zayn so mnou robiť.</p><p>„Choď na posteľ!" Prikázal a ja som tak v tichosti spravila.</p><p>Vyliezla som na posteľ a Zayn ma pripútal, nohy o spodok postele a ruky o čelo. Ak by som mala priznať, tak som sa skutočne bála. Bol opitý, bolo to z neho cítiť, - vedela som, čoho Zayn bol schopný, keď bol opitý. Radšej som zavrela oči a nepozerala sa, čo chce so mnou robiť.</p><p>„Páčiš sa mi, keď takto tu ležíš. Taká bezbranná, no sexy zároveň." Zasyčal a odkráčal preč.</p><p>Vydýchla som si, mysliac, že to bolo všetko, že ma nechá tu celú noc no bola som hlúpa, ak som si myslela, že to Zayn spraví. Miesto toho sa objavil v dverách aj s nejakými vecami v ruke. Chcela som sa ho opýtať, čo to má znamenať, čo znamenajú tieto veci, ktoré držal v rukách, no ani som sa nenazdala a už som mala oči zakryté niečím.</p><p>„Zayn? Ja sa bojím!" Bola som úprimná. Bála som sa, čo so mnou ide robiť.</p><p>„Má to nabudiť ten správny efekt! Ale neboj sa, poteší a to... No neviem, či teba ale mňa určite áno."</p><p>Cítila som, že na tvári má úškrn, preto som sa ho bála viac. Cítila som ako sa prehla posteľ a ja jeho dych, ktorý bol blízko mojej tváre.</p><p>„Výhoda, že si nahá, nemusím z teba trhať ti veci."</p><p>Venoval bozk na líce a pokračoval dole. Cez moje prsia, kde ma potiahol za obidve bradavky, k brušku, kde mi zanechal pár kúsancov až k môjmu stredu. Mala som túžbu nohy zohnúť v kolene, no bohužiaľ putá mi to nedovoľovali. Lízal ma odhora dole, až napokon som cítila jeho jazyk v sebe, ktorý neskutočne rýchlo hýbal. Prstom mi trel to citlivé miestečko až som nedýchala. Nevnímala som nič, iba jeho.</p><p>Orgazmus, ktorý mi o pár minút neskôr prešiel telom som slovami nevedela opísať, zvíjala som sa v tom úžasnom kŕči, ktorý mi spôsobil on... No Zayn neprestával, pokračoval v tom, čo začal. Prosila som ho, aby prestal no on nie. Tešilo ho to, že ma môže takto mučiť. Keď ma doviedol k druhému, prestal. Naposledy mi fúkol na môj horúci stred a odtiahol sa.</p><p>„Zayn?" Zľakla som sa, keď som ho tu nepočula. No on sa neozval, iba som pocítila na jeho ruku na mojom stehne.</p><p>„Teraz to bude trochu chladiť." Upozornil ma. Nevedela som, no potom som ucítila jeho ruku. Ktorá kresla po mojom strede smerom dole. Jasne som vedela, čo je to. Použil gél a chystal sa-.</p><p>„NIE!" Skríkla som a zavrtela som sa. Nechcela som to, nikdy som to neskúšala a už len ta predstava, bolo mi z toho zle.</p><p>„Ale, kurva, áno!" Zasyčal a pár krát prešiel po vchode a potom do mňa vstúpil ukazovákom.</p><p>Nebolelo to, no bolo to divné. Hýbal ním, dnu a von. O niečo neskôr pridal aj druhý prst a krútil nimi, čo bolo príjemné, no stále som si nevedela zvyknúť na ten pocit, bolo to niečo iné. Niečo, čo som skutočne nezažila,... Jeho prsty zmizli a ucítila som pri vchode niečo iné. Chcela som kričať, no snažila som sa uvoľniť, tak ako mi to Zayn opakoval, keď som zhlboka nadýchla už som to mala v sebe. Bol to neskutočne divný pocit, no bolesť ba ani neviem aké šťastie to nebolo. Zayn tou vecou párkrát pohol, čo spôsobilo, že zo mňa vyšiel ston, ani neviem ako.</p><p>„Takto sa mi to páči, keď stonáš." Mohla som počuť.</p><p>Ruky som dala v päsť, pretože to bolo intenzívne, no vrchol som nedosiahla, pretože Zayn v tom najlepšom prestal. No nechal tú vec tam. Počula som, ako sa postavil z postele no čo robil, som si ani netrúfla hádať. Cítila som sa nepríjemne s tou vecou dole, no snažila som sa to vydržať, vedela som, že Zayn bol opitý, nechcela som ho predsa naštvať. Cítila som ako sa posteľ prehla, čo znamenalo, že Zayn na ňu znova vyliezol. Cítila som jeho dych na mojej tvári a usmiala som sa.</p><p>„Chcela by som ti dať ruky do vlasov." Šepla som na čo sa Zayn len uchechtol.</p><p>„A ja ťa chcem šukať." Zasmial sa.</p><p>„Môžeš, len vybe-" Nestihla som dopovedať a už som ho v sebe cítila. „KRISTE PANE!" Skríkla som na celú izbu.</p><p>„Tak sa mi to páči princezná." A začal sa vo mne pohybovať, nehľadiac na to, že tá vec je vo mne. „A viem, že aj tebe." Zavzdychal a prirazil. Prestal sa hýbať a zohol sa ku mojej tvári, kde mi nechal pár bozkov.</p><p>„Pane, prosím. Daj to zo mňa preč. Nechcem to v sebe." Pohla som sa, bolo to príliš intenzívne. Zayn vo mne ako tá vec, potrebovala som aby sa Zayn hýbal.</p><p>„Chcela by si radšej skutočný penis, miest toho?" Zayn ma kusol do líca načo sa sa pohla, lebo sa to nedalo vydržať.</p><p>„Nie, nechcem. Chcem len teba ako ma budeš šukať celú noc." Zasyčala som.</p><p>„Dobre, ako si praješ." Zayn sa odo mňa odtiahol a tú vec zo mňa vybral. Povzdychol som si úľavou. „A teraz ťa idem šukať dokým nebudem vládať." Vstúpil do ma a pohyboval tak rýchlo, že som nestíhala ani dýchať.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha POV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ráno som sa zobudila a celé telo ma bolelo. Nemala som chuť na nič. Iba som sa pretočila, no ucítila som Zaynovu ruku na mojom tele. Keď som sa odtiahla, tak si ma znova pritiahol k sebe.</p><p>„Nerob to. Chcem spať." A tak som ležala nehybne ako si Zayn želal.</p><p>Skoro pól dňa sme takto strávili. No mne už veľmi trebalo cikať, nedalo sa to vydržať a začala som sa mrviť, čo sa Zaynovi nepáčilo.</p><p>„Čo kurva robíš!" Zavrčal po mne a otočil si ma k sebe.</p><p>„Treba mi cikať." Nahodila som psie oči a Zayn sa len uškrnul a pustil ma zo svojho zovretia.</p><p>Ako náhle som sa postavila tak ma zabolelo medzi nohami a padla som na posteľ. Počula som Zaynov smiech a nad tým som pretočila očami, počula som ako zašúchala perina a o niekoľko sekúnd neskôr som ucítila jeho dych na mojom krku.</p><p>„Šukal som ťa celú noc. Pekne hlboko a tvrdo." Na krku mi zanechal bozk. „Nečudujem sa, že ťa to bolí." Zasmial sa a odtiahol sa. Otočila som sa k nemu a videla ako si znova ľahol do postele a ruky si založil za hlavou.</p><p>„Idem na vécko a do sprchy." Oznámila som mu a odišla som preč.</p><p>Spravila som tak, ako som mu povedala, keď som sa vrátila do izby, - iba v uteráku, tak on tam už nebol. Na posteli ma čakali plavky. Usmiala som sa a obliekla som si ich.</p><p>Zišla som dole, no nikde som nepočula nejaký hluk a ani nič iné. Myslela som, že Zayn odišiel preč, no mýlila som sa, pretože som odrazu ucítila na páse jeho ruky a jeho pery na ramene.</p><p>„Vyzeráš sexy." Zapriadol mi do ucha, v jeho objatí som sa otočila a usmiala sa.</p><p>„Ďakujem." Dvihla som sa na špičky, aby som ho pobozkala, no on sa odtiahol a schytil ma za ruku.</p><p>Jeho kroky v porovnaní s mojimi boli malinké, takže som za ním nestíhala. Nemohla som povedať, že ma viedol, pretože skôr ma ťahal za sebou rovno na záhradu. Slniečko bolo vysoko na oblohe a usmievalo sa na nás dole.</p><p>„Dnes je krásne počasie." Povedala som odrazu a Zayn zastavil a otočil sa ku mne.</p><p>„Fakt sa chceš baviť o počasí?" Dvihol obočie.</p><p>„Nie, nechcem. Len proste som konečne vonku na vzduchu, konečne vidím slnko z vonku a nie len z okna. Cítim sa úžasne." Vydýchla som.</p><p>„Ak sa ti niečo nepáči, môžeš ísť do vnútra." Zatváril sa arogantne.</p><p>„Prepáč." Pípla som a radšej sklopila zrak. Vlastne som zavrela oči, pretože som sa bála, či by mi niečo nespravil...</p><p>Ucítila som, ako ma vzal do náruče a ja som rýchlo otvorila oči, len sa na mňa usmial a žmurkol, keď skočil so mnou do bazéna....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bola som na lehátku a opaľovala sa. Zayn bol vedľa mňa a robil presne to isté. Bola som mu za toto vďačná. Nejako som si ho obľúbila... Otočila som sa k nemu a sledovala som ho. Počítala som všetky jeho tetovania, no hlavne som sledovala jeho bezchybnú tvár, ktorá teraz vyzerala tak pokojne. Chcela by som sa jej dotknúť, no mám strach.</p><p>„Prečo sa na mňa pozeráš?" Odrazu sa ozval a ja som vypúlila oči.</p><p>„Prepáč." Pípla som a rýchlo sa od neho otočila, počula som ako sa Zayn uchechtol.</p><p>„Nespal som, len som rozmýšľal, čo spravím s tebou. A ty si na mňa celú dobu pozerala. Cítil som sa divne." Zasmial sa. „To ani netuším, prečo."</p><p>Iba som sa usmiala a otočila sa k nemu. Zayn mal tvár otočenú ku mne a hľadel na mňa s úsmevom na perách.</p><p>„Si rozkošná, keď sa usmievaš." Uškrnul sa. „Asi by som ťa mal častejšie brávať von, pretože celý deň máš úsmev na perách."</p><p>„Tak, čo si viac priať? Slnko svieti, okúpali sme sa v bazéne a teraz sa opaľujeme." Úsmev sa mi rozšíril. „Tak povedz, čo chcieť viac?"</p><p>„Nechceš sa vrátiť?" Opýtal sa odrazu.</p><p>Nevedela som čo na to povedať. Bol to fajn život modelky, ísť fotiť a potom mať voľno, no keď som chcela pokoj, nikdy som ho nemala, pretože fanúšičky za mnou behali. No on ma potom uniesol a ja som tu... A popravde, aj keď sa hnusne ku mne správa, tak tu mám dobre.... Neviem... Moje pocity sú zmiešané, vždy som sa chcela vrátiť, no teraz som na pochybách.</p><p>„Neviem." Takto znela moja odpoveď a Zayn sa len na mňa udivene pozeral. „Nepýtaj sa ma prečo, pretože ani sama to neviem..." Vydýchla som a sklopila som zrak.</p><p>„No-" Chcel niečo povedať, no bol prerušený svojim mobilom. „Potom sa dorozprávame." Iba som prikývla a on sa spratal preč.</p><p>Posadila som sa a nohy si pritiahla k hrudi. Dívala som sa na pokojnú hladinu vody. Moje pocity boli zmiešané. Sama som nevedela, čo som chcela. Na jednej strane som chcela odísť domov, no na druhej nie. Na jednej strane som sa Zayna bála, no na druhej nie, pretože sa mi páčilo, čo so mnou robil..</p><p>„Dnes večer ideme von." Prerušil tok mojich myšlienok a ja som sa na neho vystrašene pozrela.</p><p>To myslí vážne?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. END</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha POV</p><p> </p><p>„To myslíš vážne?" Opýtala som sa ho a hľadela som do jeho tváre.</p><p>„Áno myslím, dnes tam musím ísť, či chcem alebo nie. Takže by si mohla ísť. Správala si sa dobre," vydýchol „chcem ťa ukázať, aby mi ťa všetci závideli." Uškrnul sa a ja som pobavene pokrútila hlavou a postavila sa.</p><p>„To chceš aby ti závideli ako vyzerám? To, že ti patrím, to že ti patrí moje telo?" Dvihla som obočie a ruky som si položila ne jeho hruď.</p><p>„Presne tak, babe." Zohne a tvárou ku mne a ucítim jeho ruku na mojom páse, ktorá klesá dole. „Hlavne aby som sa ťa mohol dotýkať, ako to robím teraz." Chytí ma za zadok a o pár minút neskôr ma už páli, pretože jeho ruka na ňom poriadne pristala.</p><p>„Budem mať tam odtlačok." Zaskučala som.</p><p>„Ale môj, babe." Uškrniem sa a dvihnem sa na špičky a svoje pery priložím na tie jeho. Snažím sa ísť na neho jemne, no to zviera v ňom sa nezaprie a hladovo mi drtí pery.</p><p>„Chcem ťa, Zayn." Šepla som do pier, medzi tie hladové bozky, ktorými a obdarovával.</p><p>„Nie si jediná, babe." V rukách mi stlačil zadok a potom ma dvihol, nohy som si otočila okolo jeho pasu.</p><p>„Poďme hore." Odrazu sa odtiahol.</p><p>„Ja som ten dominant, babe." Usmial sa. „Ja rozkazujem!" Žmurkol po mne. „No myslím, že je to super nápad.</p><p>A tak sme išli hore, kde sme mali po prvýkrát sex, ktorý bol úplne iný...</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mala som na sebe čierne nohavice, čierne tielko a čiernu koženku, nesmeli chýbať tenisky, podobne bol oblečený aj Zayn, ktorý momentálne sedel vedľa mňa v aute a šoféroval, kde ? To ani netuším, nejako ma to nezaujíma? Hlavne, že ma berie niekde von, niekde inde mimo toho domu.</p><p>„Nebojíš sa ?" Opýtal sa odrazu.</p><p>„Čoho sa mám báť?" Nechápala som.</p><p>„Čo ak ťa niekomu predám?" Dvihla som obočie a otočila sa k nemu.</p><p>„Nemyslím si. Ešte ma nemáš dosť, nevzal si si ma všetkými spôsobmi." Uškrnula som sa. „Neprestala som ťa baviť."</p><p>„To máš pravdu." Uškrnul sa tiež.</p><p>„A ty sa nebojíš?"</p><p>„Čoho by som sa mal?" Otočil sa ku mne a hľadel mi do očí.</p><p>„Že ujdem?" Zasmial sa a otočil sa k ceste.</p><p>„Nie nebojím, verím ti a vlastne som si nejako istý, že by si neodišla."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zayn POV</p><p> </p><p>Už sme sedeli v mojom pretekárskom aute, Natascha si ho celé prezerala s otvorenými ústami. Stále sa ma pýtala niečo na vždy som jej odpovedal. Dnes som mal dobrú náladu a celkovo Natasha poslúchala, tak som ju vzal von, nech vidí, kto som.</p><p>Nech vidí, ako sa ma ľudia boja.</p><p>Nech vidí, že som niekto a u ľudí budujem rešpekt, vážia si ma.</p><p>Nech aj ona bojí, preto jej to chcem ukázať.</p><p>Bol som naštvaný, keď mi volal ten skurvenec Smith, tak som myslel, že asi niečo rozbijem, ale keď som sa pozrel do Natashinej nevinnej a hlavne usmiatej tváre, nezmohol som sa na nič. Bola celý deň taká usmievavá, že som sa aj ja musel usmiať.</p><p>„Už sme tu." Auto som zaparkoval pred bielou čiarou a vystúpil. Všade naokolo bolo veľa ľudí, Natasha ku mne pricupitala a chytila ma za koženku. Chytil som ju za ruku a tiahol za sebou.</p><p>„Bojím sa Zayn." Pošepla a ja som sa usmial a otočil sa k nej.</p><p>„Som tu ja, neboj sa." Pohladil som ju po líci a uškrnul sa.</p><p>Znova som sa otočil a kráčal za tým skurvenocom, potrebujem zistiť, kto je môj súper. Keď tak túži, aby som mu nakopal predel, nerobí mi to problém. Mám tu inšpiráciu, je tu Natsha nemôžem ju dlho nechať predsa samu, nechcem aby mi ju nejaký kokotko pretiahol, alebo skôr znásilnil.</p><p>Zbadal som Smitha a zakričal za na neho. „Kde je ten skurysyn, čo ma vyzval?"</p><p>„Upokoj sa Malik, do piče. Teraz si došiel." Pretočil očami. „Radšej to tu svojej kurvičke ukáž." Uškrnul sa.</p><p>„Natashu nechaj na pokoji, Smith. Je ti to kurva jasné?" Zhúkol som po ňom a Natasha mi stisla ruku. Otočil som sa k nej a videl jej vydesenú tvár.</p><p>„Je to okay." Prikývla, no v očiach mala ten skutvný strach, poznal som to, pretože zo začiatku som jej to sám spôsoboval.</p><p>„Choď sa radšej pripraviť. Ja ti na ňu dám pozor." Zayn prikývne a otočí sa k Natshi.</p><p>„Neboj sa. O chvíľu som späť." Venujem jej bozk na čelo. „Verím ti." Zahľadel som sa jej do očí a on nemo prikývla.</p><p>Pustil som jej ruku a odišiel späť k autu. Nemal som z toho dobré pocity, no spravil som to. Nechal som ju tam.</p><p>Pokrútil som hlavou, teraz som potreboval čistú hlavu, aby som sa sústredil na štart. Posadil som sa za volant, o chvíľu prišla ku mne nejaká kurva, ktorá mi doniesla navigáciu a o pár sekúnd na to sa to všetko začalo.</p><p>Išiel som do toho, že keď to vyhrám, tak budem môcť ošukať Natashu v tomto aute, no to som nevedel, že sa to všetko tak dojebe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natsha POV</p><p> </p><p>Mala som zlé pocity, ako keby sa malo niečo stať. Zayn ma upokojoval, celú cestu sem mi hovoril aký skúsený je, že nie jeden závod vyhral. Nikto ho ešte neporazil. No aj keď to všetko hovoril, ja som sa bála. Prečo? Neviem, jednoducho som mala zlé pocity. Mala som chuť zvracať....</p><p>„Neboj sa, on to vyhrá." Počula som za sebou Jasonov hlas.</p><p>„Verím." To bolo jediné, čo som mu povedala.</p><p>Nepočúvala som viac, iba som sledovala Zaynove auto, ktoré práve vychádzalo zo štartu a naberalo rýchlosť...</p><p>Srdce mi búšilo ako o závod, ako keby ja som sedela v tom aute, kde je Zayn. Neviem, čo sa so mnou dialo no ja som bola hrozne nervózna, cítila som ako sa až trasiem.</p><p>„Hej, dievča si v pohode?" Započula som za sebou známi hlas a tak som sa otočila.</p><p>Blonďaté dievča, postava ako modelky a krátke čierne šaty.</p><p>Dolly.</p><p>Predo mnou stála moja spolubývajúca, ktorá sa na mňa vydesene hľadela...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Koniec prvej časti.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>